Reversed Roles
by Nobody's Angel 196
Summary: (AU) Kagome is a hanyou in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha is also a hanyou who lives in Modern Day Japan. Kagome was betrayed by a man she thought had loved her and her heart is wounded almost beyond repair. And Inuyasha is a hanyou who has just broken up with hi
1. I Thought You Loved Me!

A/N: Well, after what seems like forever, I have, finally, decided to post this fanfic. I ain't new to writting fanfics, but it has been a VERY LONG time since I have written anything, so I apologize now for anymistakes I might've made.

**X**

_**Reversed Roles**_

_**Chapter One: I Thought You Loved Me!**_

Kagome was lounging high in a tree, stretching her hands over her head as she enjoyed the late afternoon sun. _This is just perfect. _She thought with a purr, wrapping her long red cats tail around her waist.

You see, Kagome was a neko hanyou. She had long ebony, so dark it was almost blue in color, hair with red streaks going down to the small of her back, forest green eyes with flecks of blue in them, her tail, of course, and she had two red cats ears tipped with black atop her head, showing that she was a hanyou.

Kagome glanced at the slightly glowing pink Shikon no Tama that was around her neck. She picked the beatiful jewel up between her thumb and forefinger and held it up to the shining sun.

The jewel was very special to her. Not because of its, and her's, special powers, but because it had been her mothers.

Kagome shook her head, as if ridding herself of unwanted memories, and let the pink jewel fall back to its place near her collar bone. _Don't dwell on the past. _She advised herself and looked towards the sun with a grin. "It's time to go!" She cried exitedly, jumping out of the tree.

It was time to see her love, Naraku.

Naraku was the only man who had ever shown any kind of affection to the neko hanyou.

Naraku was a man, who was also a hanyou, who lived in a nearby village, next to the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome avoided the Well as often as possible. She wasn't afraid of the Well, mind you. But every time she did pass it, it sent a chill down her spine and made her fur stand on end. She could sense a strong magic coming from the Well, powerful magic.

She quickly bounded through the forest, racing to meet her love. Little did the neko hanyou know, she was running right into betrayal.

So preoccupied was she with her thoughts that her sharp hearing and sensitive nose didn't catch the noise coming from just in front of her.

Kagome jerked to a sudden stop as an arrow whizzed past her, just grazing her cheek. "Wha-?" She said just as several village men stepped out from the follige of the forest, each weilding either a katana, bows and arrows, or throwing knives.

"Away demon!" One village man yelled, pointing an arrow right at Kagome's heart.

Kagome's ears tilted in shocked surprise. "What's going on? Why are you attacking me?"

One man scoffed. "As if you didn't know, you half breed!"

Kagome's heart gave a pang at the name. She was happy with the way she was, but it still hurt when people judged her just by her appearance. "No, I don't know what you're talking about! You just attacked me with out a reason!"

The same man scowled at her. "We have been warned of your trechery, demon! You plan to use the Shikon no Tama to become a whole youkai and destroy our village!"

Kagome was shocked when she heard this and took a step back. "Wha- what are you talking about?" She stammered, still off guard from the sudden attack.

"I knew we should have slewn her when her mother birthed her. The only reason we let her live was because her mother was the high priestess." One man was muttering to another.

Kagome let a low hiss escape her throat. She hated it when people talked about her mother like that. "Who told you that I was going to turn _youkai_?" She asked, her red ears pinned to her head.

One man stepped forward, seemingly the leader of the group. "That is of none of your concern. Away with you!" He cried out, releasing an arrow from his bow.

Kagome easily avoided it with her cat reflexes. But several more followed the first, and many of the men were racing towards her with their katans. "Get the Shikon no Tama away from her before she uses it against us!" One shouted and several shouted in agreement.

Kagome gave the village men one last confused glance and then bolted away, jumping into the safty of the trees and jumping from tree top to tree top, the follige of the tree keeping her from sight of the men weilding the bows.

_What is going on? Who could have told them such lies?_ She wondered, still bounding over the trees. _I have to see Naraku, he can explain it to them._ She raced off, running towards Naraku's cave.

_There it is!_ She jumped off one last tree, seeing Naraku's cave where he lived.

But she didn't make it to the ground. A strong youkai energy slammed into her, throwing her back against the tree she had just jumped off of.

The impact knocked the air out of Kagome's lungs and she was temperarily dizzy, her vision going fuzzy. When it cleared, she saw a man with long black hair cascading down his back, fine features and a strong looking body clothed in dark robes and peircing red eyes. "Naraku!" She cried out, happy to see the man.

But Naraku didn't smile back at her with love like he usually did when he saw her. Instead of a smile, an evil smirk was on his face and he chuckled darkly. "Hello, Kagome." He said in his dark voice. Somehow, it sounded lower, and sinister to Kagome. _That can't be right. His voice is just fine._

"Naraku, something weird is going on, the villagers are attacking me! They think I'm gonna use the Shikon no Tama to turn full youkai and attack them!"

Naraku chuckled again. "Do they now? I wonder who could have told them that sort of nonsense." He said, his eyes glinting evily.

Kagome gasped as realisation hit her. "You told them those lies." She whispered in disbelief.

Naraku's smirk turned into an evil grin. "Yes, I did."

Kagome shook her head, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Why? Why Naraku?" She whispered, keeping her face down, so that he could not see the pain he had caused her.

_Never show anyone the pain they have caused you. It would only bring them pleasure to see you that way._ Those were the very words Kagome's mother had told her when she was little, to never show anyone how they had hurt you, to walk away with her dignity.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "For the thing that every youkai, hanyou, and human desires." He said, reaching out towards her neck. His fingers touched the girls tender neck, making her shiver in disgust, and then slid his fingers slowly downward, reaching for the Shikon no Tama.

When his hand was just about to grab the Jewel of pure power, an electrical shock seemed to shoot through his hand. He jerked it away, grabbing it with his other hand.

"Clever little witch, aren't you?" He questioned, "Putting a barrier around the Jewel so that no one with evil intintions could get it."

Kagome jerked her head up, her eyes flashing with an angery fire. "You used me to get to the Jewel!" She yowled, lashing out at him with her sharp, cat's claws.

Naraku dodged her claws and threw up his hands, sending another wave of youkai energy at the cat hanyou, smashing her through a tree and pinning her far to another. "Little cats shouldn't scrath." He said darkly.

Tears were now streaming down Kagome's pale face in twin rivers, and she was fighting back more. She didn't even bother fighting the youkai energy that bound her to the tree, she hadn't the will to fight anymore. _I have no one now. He was all I had and he betrayed me. I have nothing to live for now._ She glanced up, her eyes no longer holding anger, but hurt. Hurt that he hadn't really cared for her at all.

"I thought you loved me." She whispered softly, so softly that Naraku couldn't hear her, as more tears spilled from her beautiful eyes.

Naraku slowly took a step towards the girl, lifting a hand as an arrow appeared in it.

"I thought you loved me!" She cried out in anguish as Naraku released the arrow, going through her left shoulder, ripping flesh and muscle and hit the tree behind her with a sickining _thunk_.

"I never loved you." Were the last words Kagome heard as her world fell into darkness that she could not wake up from. _I thought you loved me. _Were her last conscious thoughts before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

­­­­­­**X**

"Inuyasha, quit sulking and help me carry in these boxes!" A young man called.

"Feh, who said I was sulking?" Another grunted.

The first that had spoken was Miroku Keller. Miroku had jet-black hair with a small rats tail in the back, he had violet eyes that most girls would kill to have, he was of medium hight with a farely muscled body. He also thought that he was a ladies man and got slapped several times a day by most women, he was also from a long line of monks that could be traced all the way back to the Feudal Era.

The second that had spoken was a dog hanyou that had silver-white hair and sitting atop his white mane of hair were dog ears that twitched to catch every sound around him. He was a little taller than Miroku, at least by an inch, and you could tell that he worked out by the muscles that rippled beneath his red t-shirt. He also had an attitude that made most people either run away in fear or get in a fight with him.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Miroku." He called out as he picked up four heavily loaded boxes easily.

"Because I just have the kind of personality that makes people want to listen to me?" Miroku replied, sticking his head out of the door and looking back at Inuyasha.

When he received a dry look from Inuyasha he quickly added, "That and the fact this place only makes us pay half the rent since there'll be two of us living here." He said and popped back into the house.

You see, Miroku had talked Inuyasha into renting this old shrine with him. It had plenty of room, it had at least three storage buildings, a laundry building, an old well house that was in the back, and the house itself was fairly large. The bottom floor had a large kitchen and the family room was the same size, and the family room came already furnished. It had a dining room, and a large celler and that was just on the first floor. On the second floor, there were about three bedrooms and each room had its own bathroom.

The house was surrounded by a forest, perfect for Inuyasha sense he prefered being outdoors than he did being indoors.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and into the first room. The room was a nice size, enough room to hold one king size bed and one twin bed. The walls were painted a dark royal blue that would look killer with some of those glow in the dark stars. But the thing that caught Inuyasha's attention most about the room was the large window.It was the only window in the room and when one opend it, instead of pushing it up to open it, the windows swung out. _Hmm, that'd come in handy when I wanna get outta here._ Inuyasha thought, dropping his boxes to the floor.

"Oi, Miroku! This is my room!" He called, pushing the boxes to the far corner of the room and heading back outside to get the rest of his boxes.

**X**

It was about ten o' clock by the time Miroku and Inuyasha had gotten all the boxes and furniture into the shrine. And it wasn't easy to walk up and down all those steps all day to get the stuff either. Even Inuyasha, with his hanyou strength and stamina, was wore out by the time they got everything inside.

Inuyasha was sitting on the counter, eating a cup of instant ramen noodles. He glanced out the window above the sink and spotted a large tree.

The tree had large branches, perfect for someone to jump up in and lounge in on a nice hot day. The tree was large, indecating that it had to be hundreds of years old. And right in the middle of the tree, the bark was gone. It wasn't like someone had burned it off, it looked as if someone had stabbed it with something sharp and the bark had just peeled away.

"Hey, what's the deal with the tree?" Inuyasha asked through a mouthful of beef flavored ramen.

Miroku followed his gaze out the window. "Ah, I see you have spotted the Goshinboku." He replied.

Inuyasha twitched his ears. "Say what?"

Miroku glanced at the dog eared hanyou. "The Goshinboku, The God Tree?"

Inuyasha scowled at the monk. "I didn't ask what Goshinboku means, I asked 'what's the deal with the tree?'"

Miroku looked back out at the ancient tree. "There is a legend that surrounds that tree. Its said that a neko hanyou named Kagome, who possessed the Shikon no Tama, that's the Jewel of Four Souls," he said with a smirk towards Inuyasha who scowled, "was pinned to the Goshinboku by another hanyou, a spider hanyou named Naraku from what I've been told, who desired the Shikon no Tama. He supposedly tricked the neko hanyou into falling in love with him, getting close to her was the key to getting the Jewel. But one day, while Kagome was going to visit Naraku, the villagers attacked her and she ran to Naraku, but he betrayed her, pinning her to the tree and trying to take the Jewel of pure power.

"But he could not touch it. Kagome had been clever enough to place a barrier around the Jewel so that only people who had no desire to use the Jewel could touch it."

Inuyasha was acting uninterested in the tale that Miroku was telling him, but in all truth, he was fascinated by the tale. "Feh. So, what happened the the neko?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his sandwhich. "Dunno. That's all the owner told me."

If Inuyasha had been an anime character he would have face faulted right to the floor. He shook his head and tilted his ramen cup upwards, finishing off the last remains of his ramen. "I'm hittin' the hay." Was his words as he jumped off the counter and up the stairs. _I'll explore the rest of the place in the mornin'._

**X**

Well, there you have it. What did ya'll think? Was it good? Was it bad? Horendous? Terrific? Was it, 'Ahhhh! My eyes! My eyes! Its terrible!' Or, 'Oh my God! This was fantastic!' Please, please, please, let me know by reviewing!


	2. The Magical Powers Of The Well

A/N: Hey, hey, hey mina-san! Four reviews for the first chapter? That ain't bad at all! I'll mention the ones who reviewed at the end of this chapter. Thanks and enjoy reading!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two: The Magical Powers Of The Well

Inuyasha yawned widely as he was, once again, sitting on the counter. Miroku had left about an hour ago to go job hunting, and that meant that Inuyasha had the whole shrine and the grounds to himself.

He was getting ready to go explore the grounds of the shrine, see what all the place had. _Not that this place will have anything exciting or anything. _Inuyasha thought and jumped off the counter, going out the front door and into the bright, warm sun.

Before Inuyasha and Miroku had moved to the shrine, the had lived smack dab in the middle of down town Tokyo, so moving here for Inuyasha meant some very boring afternoons. He was used to the noise of cars going by, of people always coming and going, moving out here in the 'country' was something like torture.

The first place Inuyasha went was towards the Goshinboku. He sttod at the base of the tree, looking up into its high, thick branches. "Nice place to sit," he said aloud and jumped to the highest brance of the tree.

The brance that he was sitting on was very comfortable, surprisingly, and it had a perfect view of the grounds surrounding the place. Inuyasha nodded his head in approval.

Something on the branche caught his attention. _What the heck is that?_ He leaned his face closer to the branch, looking at what scarred the branch. Scarring the wood of the branch, were five, long marks that looked like scratches. And these scratches weren't made recently either, by how the wood looked they had been there for years.

"Almost looks like cat claws made theses." Inuyashas said aloud, shruuging it off as nothing and jumping out of the branch to explore the rest of the grounds.

He found that there were actually along with the three storage houses there was also a small guest cottage in between the first two.

"Well, the only place left is that old well house." He said as he stepped onto the step of the well house.

The well house looked old and the doors looked like they hadn't been opened in years. Inuyasha pushed on the door and it swung open with a loud squeak. The well house smelled musty, the smell of mold and dust combined was almost too much for Inuyasha's sensitive nose, but he forced himself onward. The only light that was filtering into the room was the light coming through the open door and the only thing inside the small room was a small, wooden well right in the middle.

Inuyasha made his way down the stairs towards the well, the stairs ceaking and moaning with every step the hanyou took.

The floor of the small room wasn't made of wood but was made up of pure dirt. The smell of the ground was actually a relief to Inuyasha's nose. _It's better than the mold smell._ Inuyasha thought with a grunt, walking up to the old well.

The well was closed up and was covered with ancient sutras and other youkai seals. _Feh, these things are so old I doubt they even work anymore._ Inuyasha thought and reached out to lift the covering of the well.

But, shockingly, the sutras still had a little juice in them and sent a little shock up Inuyasha's arm. He grunted slightly and tossed the covering of the well to the side.

Inuyasha glanced down the dark well. "Looks pretty deep." He muttered, his voice echoing off the hollow walls of the well. He leaned over a little further, trying to see just how far down the well went, and his keys, which were in his pocket, slipped out and fell down the well, hitting the bottom with a jingle.

"Crap!" Inuyasha cursed, digging his claws into the corner of the well. Those were his keys to the house. _And I just _had_ to lock the friggin' door today._ He thought with a grunt of irritation.

He leapt up onto the lip of the well. "I better go get 'em so I don't have to tear the doors off the hinges." He smirked here, "Bet that would get Miroku mad," and without another word, he jumped into the well.

As soon as his feet left the lip of the well, he could sense something happening. At first, nothing visible was happening, he could just feel it, a slight change to the air, a small scent of magic. But that all soon changed. The air seemed to get thicker as he fell, but he could still breath just fine, he could feel the magic of the well getting stronger as the space around him began to glow a purple blue color.

"What the heck!" He said in shock as he seemed to fall in slow motion. He seemed to fall forever before he finally hit the ground, landing gently as if he had sat on a pillow.

Inuyasha shook his head, standing up and dusting the dirt off his jeans. "That was weird. Stupid Miroku didn't tell me the stupid well would do this," He said, looking down at the ground. "Great, now where'd my friggin' keys go?" He grumbled, looking all around the ground.

"What the heck is that?" He asked as something burried in the dirt caught his attention. He leaned closer, picking up a small peice of white bone. He glanced at the bone in his hand and then looked back at the ground. Not only was there the bone in his hand, the entire bottom of the well was covered with bones of all sizes.

He shook his head and dropped the bone in his hand back to the ground. "Feh, I'll find the stupid keys later. I'll get into the house by a window or something."

Inuyasha crouched down and leapt out of the well, expecting to come out in the small, moldy smelling well house. He was shocked when he bounded out of the well and into a small clearing with green summers grass and surrounded by trees with their leaves in full bloom.

"What the-" He said as he landed, nearly falling off his feet as he touched back down to earth.

He turned in a circle, expecting to see the house, but all he say was more trees.

"What the heck is goin on here?" He asked aloud, taking a step toward the trees. "When I find Miroku he's gonna get an ear full for not telling me the stupid well would do this." He grumbled.

He continued to grumble as he pushed through the trees and bushes, but he stopped. His ears twitched behind him, where he heard a slight rustling in the bushes off to his left.

He jumped out of the path he was traveling just as a giant centipede youkai charged out from the follige and straight towards him.

What the heck is a centipede youkai doing here? I thought those things died out in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha thought as he counter attacked. He raked his razor sharp claws down the youkai's side, causing it to howl in pain and anger.

The youkai whipped around, hitting Inuyasha in his chest with one of its many, many legs.

Inuyasha sailed through the air and hit the base of a tree, knocking the air out of him. As he fought to regain his breath he seemed to remember the tree. _This is the Goshinboku,_ he thought, looking around. _But where's the shrine?_ When his breath finally returned, he saw something else.

He saw the small, frail looking body of a girl pinned to the tree. The girl's shoulder was peirced with an arrow and it seemed to be the only thing holding her to the tree. Her body was covered with vines, showing that she had been there for awhile.

He slowly stood up, amazed at the sight that he was seeing. _What is she doing here?_ Wondered, taking a step forward. He nearly fell over when he saw her appearance and a whiff of her scent. "She's a neko hanyou!" He said aloud in shock.

I wonder if she's the neko hanyou that Miroku was telling me- He shook his head at the absoured thought. "That happened over five hundred years,"

He took another glance at the female hanyou. He couldn't tell if she was even alive. He took a step closer. And stopped. It was a small movement, almost unnoticable, but a movement none the less. The neko's pointed, red ear twitched slightly when he had moved. He took another step and her ear gave another twitch, but he still could not tell if she was breathing.

He grunted and walked up to the still girl, reaching his hand out and placing it on her cheek, his thumb underneath her nose, seeing if he could feel any air entering through her nose.

The moment his hand touched her pale cheek, her eyes shot open, forest green eyes meeting amber gold and holding. Inuyasha was transfixed by her gaze. He had never seen eyes the color of hers before with blue mixed in them.

The two hanyou's continued to stare at each other for a moment, and then a single crystal line tear slid down the neko's face. "Why have you wakened me?" She whispered lowly, so lowly that Inuyasha couldn't even hear her. "What'd you say?" He asked.

Another tear slid down her face. "Why have you wakened me!" She said, louder this time.

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head at the loudness of her voice and let out a low growl of irrittion. He opened his mouth to tell her to keep quiet but before he could even get the words out the centipede crashed into the clearing, charging for the girl on the tree. "At last, the Shikon Jewel's power has been awakend!" The humanoid part of the youkai cried with glee, reaching out four of her hands towards the trapped neko on the tree.

Inuyasha wasn't partial to saving people, but he couldn't just stand by and let this youkai kill a trapped girl hanyou who couldn't even defend herself. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He attacked, jumping into the air slicing down, sending a wave of energy towards the centipede.

The attack sliced the youkai in two, killing it instantly.

Inuyasha turned back to the girl, walking towards her. The neko had her head down and she was shaking slightly. _Must've really shaken her up._

But the neko wasn't scared, she was angery. "I could've taken care of that youkai! I'm the keeper of the Jewel, it's my job to protect it!" She said with a hiss.

Inuyasha face faulted. "Hey, I just saved your life! A thank you would have been nice!" He growled back.

The neko's demanour changed instantly. "You should have let the centipede kill me." She whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused. Before he could question the other hanyou on her words, an arrow shot past him, embedding itself right next to the neko's neck. "Step away from that neko you half-breed!" A voice called out angerily.

Inuyasha bristled and whirled around, claws bared and ready to tear whoever had called him a half breed to shreads.

Another arrow whizzed past him and Inuyasha moved, almost faster than the human eye could see, and knocked the man weilding the bow down to the ground, holding him still with one hand while the other was poised in the air, ready to make the killing blow. But a voice from behind him stopped him.

"No! Don't kill him!" The neko cried out and Inuyasha turned to see the neko struggling against the arrow that had her pinned to the tree, black energy sparking around it and causing great pain to the neko. The harder she struggled, the worse the pain on her face got.

Inuyasha quickly released the man, not wanting to see the female hanyou in pain. Inuyasha didn't have many weaknesses, but he had two major ones. They wouldn't hender him in a battle, but it would make him feel like dirt. One, was he couldn't stand to see a woman cry and two, he hated to see women in pain, and so far he had caused this neko hanyou both.

He grumbled under his breath and bounded in one leap to where the neko was pinned to the tree. "Feh, stupid cat. Ya went and hurt yourself." He continued to grumble as he inspected the arrow that impaled the girls shoulder. _One good yank should make it come out cleanly._ He thought, gripping the arrow in one clawed hand, dark energy sparking from between his fingers as he did so.

The neko cried out in pain as Inuyasha gave the arrow a quick yank, the arrow sliding out of her shoulder. Once the arrow had released the girl, it disappeared with a burst of black flame.

She slumped forward, the vines that had been wrapped around her breaking as she fell. Inuyasha caught her in his arms awkwardly.

The neko looked up at Inuyasha with tired eyes, her eyes telling him that she had been through more in life than he could ever imagine. "Why would you help me? Cat's and dog's aren't supposed to get along." She whispered.

Inuyasha gave a smirk. "Feh, 'cause no one should be pinned to a tree." He grunted out.

"Ah, I see that you have finally been awakened, Kagome." A whithered old voice said from behind the two hanyou's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, here is a extra special thank you to the first four who have reviewed my fic! **katie12321: **Hey! Thankies! Its nice to know that I do have a dedicated reader! **skittles-chan: **Love the name! **Lady of Sushi and Sugar**:Glad you love it! **SenceLess**: And you got more, more more! Lol!

Anyways, please reviews this chappie also, please! Anyone who reviews I will give a ice cream sunday to!

Ja ne, Nobody's Anger196


	3. Reunion With An Old Friend And An Enemy

A/N: Hello mina-san! I'm back with chapter 3! I've gotten more reviews than I've expected! Hope this chapters will be to ya'lls liking! Replied to reviews will be at the end!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Three: Reunion With An Old Friend And An Enemy**_

Kagome looked towards the old, yet familure, sounding voice. She squinted her eyes at the withered face looking back at her, a small smile on her lips, making the lines on her face deeper than they really were.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, pushing herself out of the arms of the other hanyou. Its not that she wasn't greatful that he had set her free of the arrow that was causing her pain, she just wished that he had left her under the spell of the arrow for ever. She hadn't wanted to wake up from the dreamless sleep, not knowing that time was passing, and she didn't want to wake up and face the nightmares she knew would be plauging her. Nightmres of how Naraku had betrayed her, of how she had been foolish enough to let him use her, of how foolish she had been to fall in love with him.

The old woman nodded her head. "It would only make sense that she wouldn't recognize me." She was muttering to herself. Outloud, she said, "The last time you say me, Kagome, I was only a little child."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, trying to remember, and she did.

_"Kagome! Wait for me!" A small child called out to the neko hanyou, running through a feild of flowers to the neko._

_Kagome smiled down at the little child no more than seven, eight at the most. "Did you think I wouldn't wait?" She asked._

_The little girl nodded her head. "Aye, I did. Ye are so fast at times that I don't think ye can hear me." The little girl said, crossing her arms._

_Kagome chuckled and knelt down, giveing the girl a hug. "Don't worry. I will always hear when you call, Kaede."._

"Kaede?" Kagome asked, unsure.

The old woman smiled. "Aye, it is me." She replied, walking closer to the neko hanyou.

Kagome shook her head as the old woman walked towards her. _Just how long was I pinned to that tree?_ She wondered and jumped to her feet, the dog hanyou following her lead.

"Kaede, how-" As if reading her mind, Kaede answered her question before she could even finish it. "Ye have been pinnned to the Goshinboku for over fifty years."

Kagome's eyes widened and she took a small step back. "Fifty years?" She repeated.

Kaede nodded her head. "Aye. Come back with me to the village and I will tell all that has happened since ye have been on the Goshinboku." She said and turned and began to hobble back to the village.

Kagome began to follow, slowly. _The last time I went to the village I was attacked. That was the day that Naraku betrayed me._ She thought, clenching her fisted together tightly as the memory of that day flooded her mind.

Inuyasha, not knowing what else to do followed the two. _They had better have one heck of an explanation._ He thought and crossed his arms over his chest as he followed the two women.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede were all gathered around a large fire inside of Kaede's hut, Kagome and Kaede sipping cups of herbal tea and Inuyasha sitting there with his arms crossed.

"Kaede, what all has happened in fifty years?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

Kaede sat down her herbal tea and crossed her hands in her lap. "It was only after Naraku had pinned ye to the Goshinboku that the villagers had realized that they had made a grave mistake. Naraku was enraged that he could not take possion of the Shikon no Tama because of the barrier ye placed around it, so he attacted the village, demanding that we tell him the way to break through the barrier. We didn't know how and he continued his rampage through our village, many were killed." She explained.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. _How many? How many did Naraku kill just to get this Jewel?_ She wonder, turning her eyes down to the glowing pink Jewel that graced her neck. "What about Kikyo?" She questioned, turning her eyes back to Kaede.

Kikyo had been Kagome's best friend. They had been inseperable.

Kaede shook her head. "My sister took a stand against Naraku, going to the Goshinboku and trying to release ye from the spell Naraku had put ye under. Naraku desired my sister because of her strength to stand up against him and he wanted to make a deal with her. He told her that if she would become his mate, he would release ye and leave the village alone. Kikyo refused and Naraku killed her."

Twin tears dripped off of Kagome's chin, landing on her forest green kimono with out a sound. _Kikyo, you always were the brave one._

Inuyasha was getting frusterated by all this talking. _This doesn't tell me a thing about how I got here._ "Feh, look, I don't care about all this crap! I don't wanna know anything else about Kikyo or this Naraku person, I just want you to tell me how to get back to my home!" He grunted out, arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome's green eyes flashed as she whipped her head towards the other hanyou. "No one asked your opinion, dog." She hissed, venom laced in her words.

Inuyasha felt his hackles raise and a low growl began to for in his throat, rumbling into his chest. "Look you wench, if you think I'm gonna sit here and let some cat-" before he could finish his sentence, the covering of Kaede's hut was pushed aside and a frantic village man burst through a bow clutched in his hand.

"Lady Kaede, the village is under attack!" He cried before rushing back out the way he came.

The old woman rose from her sitting place, grabbing the bow and the quiver of arrows that had been sitting at her side. "We'll have to finish this talk leter." She said and began to hobble out of the hut, pulling out an arrow and notching it in her bow.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly followed suite.

The old human and the two hanyous rushed out of the hut to find the village in total devastation. Huts were burning, women were screaming, children were crying out in fear, people were running every where! There were even a few bodies unconcious bodies laying in the streets.

Kaede reached out, her withered old hand grabbing hold of one of the village mens arms. "What is the cause of this?" She asked, her vocie stern, trying to get the frightened mans attention.

The young man was wild eyed and panting. "It is a youkai, Lady Kaede! It is attacking the village!" And with that he took off, spear in hand, going to defend the village.

Kaede took off in the directiong where there seemed to be most damage, most likely where the youkai that was attacking them would be. The two hanyoud followed close behind, Kagome because she felt she was obligated to protect the village and Inuyasha because he didn't know what else to do.

Both neko and dog hanyou were scenting the air, trying to pinpoint exactly where the attacking youkai was. When Kagome caught wind of the youkai, she froze in her tracks, her eyes wide and slightly frightened. _No, it can't be... _She thought desperately, but she knew that it was. She knew this scent from fifty years ago. This scent belonged to the person who had pinned her to the Goshinboku, to the person who had tricked her into falling in love with him, to the person who had betrayed her and broken her heart beyond repair. This scent belonged to, "Naraku," Kagome whispered in disbelief.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The dog hanyou nearly ran into the young neko when she stopped dead in her tracks, her body going ridgid as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her.

"Oi, watch it, wench!" He called, but stopped when he saw her face. Her eyes were wide and swarming with fear and another emotion that Inuyasha couldn't place, her hands were shaking slightly and her face had turned chalk white, like she'd seen, or in this case, smelled a ghost.

Her lips parted, forming a word. She said it so lowly that Inuyasha had to strain, even with his near perfect hearing, just to catch it. "Naraku," She whispered, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly to the side. "Naraku? Ain't that the spide hanyou or what he was that you and that old hag were talking about earlier?" He questioned, lifting his nose to scent the air once more.

Kagome shook her head, her cat tail swishing wildly about her, clearly a sign that she was agitated. Her green eyes with the flecks of gold in them narrowed and flashed dangerously and she clenched her fists tightly at her sides, her claws biting into the skin of her palms and a thin, trail of blood trickled from her closed hands.

Inuyasha was surprised at the way the neko hanyou's demanor had changed. From what he had seen of the female hanyou she was a mildly tempered, friendly feline. But the way she looked now, she looked completely feral!

A low feral hiss escaped from Kagome's throat and her lip curled upward, reveiling a row of sharp, feline teeth. "Naraku!" She hissed, this time not in fear and confusion, but almost something resembling hate. She dashed forward, quickly catching up and passing Kaede and the village men trying to protect their homes.

Inuyasha shook his head and dashed after the Neko. _That cat is crazy!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome passed Kaede and the village men, barely even sparring them a glance as she rushed towards the one scent she never wanted to smell again. _I'll make him pay for what he's done to me!_ Kagome thought, still hissing.

What she thought made her stumble. What was it she was feeling? Was it hate? Kagome wasn't familure with this emotion, it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Once she realized what it was she was feeling, she slowed in her head on rush at the spider hanyou, glancing down at the Shikon Jewel gracing her neck.

The Jewel was still glowing its soft pink, but a dark, malevolent purple was begenning to spread from its core, feeding off of the hate in Kagome's heart.

Seeing the change in the Jewel caused Kagome to stop in her tracks as her mother's words came back to her when her mother was training her to be the protecter of the Jewel of pure power.

_"Kagome, you must remember, you cannot let hate into your heart while you are protecter of the Jewel." A beautiful woman was telling a slightly younger Kagome._

_Kagome looked at her mother with a cocked head, her red cat's ears twitching in curiousity. "Why mother?" She asked, head still cocked._

_Kagome's mother, Lady Higurashi, glanced down at the Shikon no Tama that currently rested around her neck. "Because, Kagome, this Jewel feeds off of what the keeper feels in their hearts. Midoriko, the miko who created this jewel, created the Shikon because her heart desired to save the people that the youkai she was battling desired to destroy."_

_Kagome furrowed her brows. "I don't understand, mother."_

_Lady Higurashi glannced at her child. "Nobody truely understands how the Jewel feeds off of our hearts, but it does. If there is hate in your heart Kagome, the Jewel will sense it and feed off it, becoming tainted and evil. And, in the end, the Jewel would destroy you."_

Kagome felt moisture in her eyes, but she blinked it away. _Mother was right. _She thought with a pang in her heart, feeling the hate she had felt melt away as the purple in the Jewel receeded and disappeared. _It _does_ feed off the protectors heart._

She was jolted out of her thoughts by two things. One, she felt the dog hanyou, Inuyasha, stop beside her and two, a dark voice that she hadn't heard in over fifty years, a voice that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Hello, Kagome." The voice said with an evil edge of humor lacing his voice.

Kagome glanced up, her eyes still shiney from the tears she hadn't shed earlier.

Naraku stared back at her, his blood red eyes gleaming with the fires that raged around the three hanyous, fires that he himself, had probly created. "It has been a long time,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**

First off I just want to thank my wonderful reviews and readers! 'bows' Thanks soooo much mina-san!

**_katie12321_**: OK, here ya go! 'hands katie12321 and ice cream sunday with a cherry' Enjoy! 'grins' And to answer your question, Sango is gonna stay in the Feudal Era, but she and Miroku will meet, possibly in the next chapter.******_SenceLess_**: 'laughs' Thankies! Glad I put that smile there! **_shady's-girl_**: Hey, thanks for reviewing! **_windgal_**: Hope this update was quick enough. 'grins' **_Ikimono Joufu_******Thanks for saying its interesting! I haven't written anything in awhile, so I writing skills would be a little rusty.******_angicakesisinuyashasluvr_******Hey, thanks for say that!


	4. The Shikon Shattered

A/N: WOW! I can't _believe_ I have regular reviewers! Its nice to see names that I remember from the first chapter! Oh, and would anyone happen to know of a web site that translate English to Japanese? Well, as usual, enjoy this chapter and replies at the end. Oh, and there are also summeries for my future stories. I want yall to vote on which one you want me to do after this one. Enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Four: The Shikon Shattered**_

When Inuyasha caught up with Kagome he found the neko and some strange man staring at each other. His ears pricked when he heard the man begin to speak..

"It has been a long time." He said, his voice laced with dark humor.

_Is this that Naraku guy?_ He wondered as he glanced over at the neko, noticing that the fur on her tail was standing on end and also that she was hissing. _Yep, I'd say this is the guy._ He thought dryly.

Naraku glanced over at the new hanyou that had just entered the scene. "Well, well, well, I see you have brought a friend with you. A dog hanyou I see," He said with amusement in his voice.

Inuyasha growled at that and snapped at the other hanyou before Kagome could reply. "You talk big for someone who reeks of spiders!" He snapped.

It was a well known fact, in both the Feudal Era and Modern Day Japan, that spider youkai were the lowest creatures in all the generations of youkai and hanyou. They only looked out for themselves and never even thought about helping others unless it would benefit them in some way. It was also true, that some, but not many, spider youkai were exalent in the art of making clothing. But they were picky of whom they would make them for.

Naraku nearly smirked, causing the dog hanyou to growl deep in his throat and the neko hanyou to hiss loud and long.

Naraku ignored their noises of warning though and turned his gaze back to Kagome, his gaze slowly traveling from her face to her neck and, finally to her chest.

Kagome glanced down, noticing that he was looking at the Shikon no Tama. She quickly clasped the glowing jewel in her hand and stuffed it in her shirt out of Naraku's sight.

"When you were put under my spell, Kagome, the Jewel's power was deminished. It was nothing more than a mimic of what it once was. But when he, " here, he motioned towards Inuyasha without so much as a sideways glance. "broke my spell, the Jewel's power, which had been laying dormant for fifty years, awoken."

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. "I didn't give you the Jewel then, Naraku! What makes you think I would give it to you now?" She hissed, crouching down into a fighting stance, Inuyasha following sute.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Because, this time I won't allow you to live!" He said, attacking swiftly.

Kagome barely had time to defend herself, but she did. Just as Naraku was coming down on her, Kagome jumped up and over his back, slashing with her sharp, deadly claws as she did. Her claws didn't even touch the fabric of his kimono.

Naraku whirled around and lashed out at Kagome, his claws slicing down her right shoulder.

Kagome cried out in pain, but still landed on her feet, clutching at her bleeding, torn shoulder.

Naraku turned slowly to face her, a smirk on his thin lips. "Ah, I see the cat always lands on her feet." He said in a mocking tone.

Inuyasha, taking advantage of Naraku's distracting, came running at him, clawed hand raised in the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Steal!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the clearing that Naraku had created thanks to his fires.

Naraku turned at hearing the voice yelling behind him, and barely had time to get out of the way of the energy rushing towards. He was able to avoid the main part of the attack, but he didn't get away without getting wounded.

The bright energy caught him on his right arm, tearing away the kimono, flesh and exposing red muscle.

Naraku hissed in pain and clutched at his useless right arm. "You worthless half-breed!" He spat out, already beggening an counter attack.

Kagome looked around frantically. _I have to help him some how! _She thought desperately, looking for something that would help in the battle. And then her eyes landed on an abandon bow and a quiver of arrows. She swistly scooped up the bow, securing the quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She pulled an arrow from the quiver and knoched it in the bow, pulling the string taught until the wood of the bow began to creak. _Please, let me be able to summon my miko energy._ She prayed silently, aloud she said, "Hit the mark!" And she let the arrow fly, the string making a _twang_ sound as it did.

Unfortunately, Naraku heard the arrow coming and moved out of the way just in time, the arrow just grazing the ends of his hair. "You are out of practice, Kagome." He said, smirkung at her.

Just then, gian roots came shooting out of the ground, rushing towards the neko hanyou so quickly she didn't have time to dodge or counter attack.

But she did have a form of protection. The Shikon no Tama, sensing that its protector was in need of help, floated up and off from around Kagome's neck, glowing brightly.

The pointed tips of the roots came in contact with the brightly glowing Jewel.

Kagome, as well as Inuyasha and Naraku, stared, amazed.

_Its protecting me. The Shikon is protecting me. _Kagome thought in disbelief as she stared at the Jewel.

But the Jewel couldn't hang out for very long. It began to shake and quiver in the air, straining to keep the deadly roots away from its guarding and protecor.

The Jewels shaking increased as it fought until, finally, a small, almost un-noticable crack began to form. Then there was a bright flash, it engulfed the clearing that the three hanyous were in, causing them to either look away or sheild their eyes, and then there was a shattering sound, like someone had just dropped a set of fine china, and a great power was emitted from the very center of the light. The power was so strong that it blew Naraku out of the air, but he landed on his feet, Inuyasha stood his ground but he was still knocked back a few inches, and Kagome, who was standing closet to the Jewel, was blown completely off her feet, crashing backwards through the air until she crashed into the outer walls of a hut.

The light finally subsided and when it did, the three saw the Shikon no Tama was hovering in the air, cracks going in every direction.

It hovered for a few seconds, and then it shattered with another flash of bright light.

Inuyasha just stood there, unsure of what had just happened, but Naraku was angery. Seething angery.

He turned narrowed eyes towards the neko hanyou, glaring hatefully at her. "You stupid, little wench! You shattered the Jewel!" He cried and rushed at her, hand drew back, his deadly claws gleaming.

But he didn't even get close to the neko as a flash of silver ran into him, knocking him to the ground.

Naraku glanced up, his eyes near slits due to his anger, to see Inuyasha in a crouched position, flexing his fingers with a resounding _crack_. "Don't even think about it, you bastard!" He growled dangerously, baring his fangs and flattening his ears against his head, showing his seriousness.

Naraku calmly got up, turning his glare to the neko hanyou once more. "I will take care of you next time, when your little guard dog isn't around." He almost growled as a swarm of samiyousho came down from the sky, covering his body and then flying away to reveal that Naraku was gone.

Kagome's vision was going fuzzy and her head was pounding. It was to much stress for her in one day. First she had been awoken from a sleep she wasn't supposed to awaken from, found that fifty years had passed, found one of her two best friends was old and her other had died fifty years ago, and then there was Naraku showing up. It was just to much for the poor neko hanyou. _He shattered the Jewel._ She thought as darkness tugged at her, begenning to drag her down. _I was supposed to protect it._ Were her last thoughts before she gave in to the darness, welcoming it as she was pulled deeper and deeper into its depths.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well mina-san, what did you think? This time I'll had out home made brownies if you review! Shows a huge platter of gooey, chocolately browniesThere fresh!

**_shady's-girl_******Hey, glad your enjoying it! And I couldn't do this fic without Shippo::huggles a Shippo plushie: He's so kawaii! And, oh yea! Couldn't do this with out Koga! He's the 'revival' remember? lol. **_skittles-chan_**: Yea! You love it! I have reached my goal! lol. **_Lady of Sushi and Sugar_******Yes, the excitment! Gotta love it!******_Hathors-Favorite_******Yes! I love these kinda shirts::goes to put smart ass T-shirt on: Ang glad you love it! **_SenceLess_******Yea! That's what my job to do here is. Thanks!**_  
_**

Oh! And here's the summeries for the other stories I wanna do! Let me know which one(s) you like in the reviews and also in future reviews! Ja ne, mina-san!

**Radio Talk**

(AU) Kagome goes on a radio talk show to 'Find Your Perfect Date' as FDJ called it. She meets quiet a few interesting guys, some freaky, and some just plain weird. But then, she goes on a date with the strange, white haired man, Inuyasha. At first the only thing that sparks between them is both of their stubborn attitudes and personalities. But soon, other kinds of sparks will fly between the two.

**Full Moons Rain**

(AU) Kagome has been feeling weird ever since that strange dog had bitten her. And even worse is that she can't remember an entire night. She doesn't remember how she got in the forest, or why she woke up in that damp when the last thing she remembered was being in her room watching TV. And she didn't know why she had that strange taste in her mouth, a taste that was slightly matalic. Can the strange white haired man help her understand what is happening to her? Can he help her with the changes that she is going through? And can he deal with the way his feelings are changing for the girl?

**A Singers Story**

(AU) Kagome is a just started out singer. She has Sango as her back up singer, Miroku as the drummer, but no guitar player. Plenty of people have tried out for the spot in Kagome's band, and many of them had talent, some, not so much. But that white haired man, he caught Kagome's attention. He was arrogant, self centured, and it seemed that he couldn't say a nice word about anyone. But he could play his quitar.

**The Princess & The Pauper**

(AU) Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Hakama are two totally different people who live in totally different worlds. Kagome lives in a cheap apartment with a low paying job, while Kikyo is a princess who has never had to work a single day in her life. Kagome longs for adventure and some excitment in her boring life. Kikyo longs for freedom and to go some place where she can make her own choices and not have to listen to any one. What would happen if the two met? What if the two decided to trade places temporarily? Just to see what it would be like?

**Perfect Proposal**

(AU) Kagome Higurashi is the host of the TLC show, Perfect Proposal. She loves helping the people set a surprise proposal for the ones they love. So when one of her best friends, Miroku Kazanna, asks for her help to set up a proposal for his girlfriend, Sango Mitsumaru, she eagerily accepts the job, loving the idea of having her friends on her show. But what she doesn't know is that there is a surprise for _her_ and not just Sango. Will she catch wind of the surprise or will she remain clueless as she helps Miroku?


	5. Back Through The Well

A/N: Well! I'm lovin' it! I love your reviews! I really do! They're what keeps me righting! Oh, and keep voting for which fanfic you want me to do next, so far they all have about one vote each, so continue to tell what you want me to write next. Thankies and replied at the end of the chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Five: Back Through The Well**_

Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed. But he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking. _How the hell am I supposed to get home?_ He thought, one of his snow white dog ears twitching as a fly landed on it. "Stupid fly," he muttered, adsently swiping at it.

Kaede walked in from the other room of the hut, carrying a small basin of water and a damp rag.

Inuyasha cracked one amber eye open and glanced at her. "How's the cat?" He asked.

Inuyasha had carried the neko to Kaede's hut after that Naraku guy had disappeared. There weren't any physical injuries, but the girl was just exhausted and she had been asleep for almost two days now. _She shouldn't be tired, she's been asleep for fifty years!_ Inuyahsa had thought at the time.

Kaede sat the basin of water down and walked over to the small fire and sat down before she answered the dog hanyou. "Kagome is doing fine. She should be awake soon." She replied and picked up a small cup of herbal tea and sipped at it carefully.

Inuyasha just 'Feh'd' and went back to thinking. _Maybe this old hag knows something about how I can get back to my time.. _He thought, cracking open his eye again and glancing at the old woman. "You know anything about how I can get home?" He questioned with a small grunt.

Kaede sat her tea cup down and turned to face the hanyou. "Where exactly are ye from?" She asked.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his knees. "From the 20th century," he replied.

Kaede furrowed her brow in confusion. "I do not know what ye are talking of. How ye come to be here?" She asked in her old voice.

Inuyasha made his 'Feh' sound. "How should I know? All I know is that I was leaning over that stupid well five hundred years in the future and the next thing I know is that I'm here, in the War Times." He replied, slightly annoyed at being asked questions that he didn't know the answers to.

Kaede had a thoughtful look on her face. "I have heard that the Bone Eaters Well possessed mystical powers. From what you tell me, Inuyasha, the Well seems to be a connection between your time to ours." She said, her old, withered face still thoughtful.

_Maybe if I just do what I did when I fell in it'll take me back to that stupid shrine. _He thought, pushing himself up on his feet and walking out of the hut. "Thanks, old woman," he called as the bamboo covering of the small hut fell back in place, blocking his form from view.

Many of the villagers were trying to rebuild their small village. The men were re-building the huts, the women were washing out clothing or cooking food for when the others were done working, and the children, well, the children were being children. Running around, playing, laughing, having fun, just being children.

But all the work stopped as soon as Inuyasha had exited the hut, and they all stared at him. Some were even whispering.

"Look at his ears," One woman was saying. The woman that had spoken was the village gossip, always on the look out for something new to talk about. "He's a hanyou, that one is." Another was saying. "But he can't be evil can he? He helped protect the village." Still another said. "It's just a youkai trick! He's trying to gain our trust and then betray us like that neko hanyou did!" And Inuyasha heard all of this with his exalent hearing.

For some reason unknown to Inuyasha, when he heard the villagers begin to talk about the neko, a low growl escaped his throat, causing the villagers to stop their whispering and stare at him, some with fear in their eyes.

"If you're going to talk about me," he growled out, "Then say it to my face instead of whispering it like cowards!" And with that, her leapt off, following his nose towards the Bone Eaters Well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha burst through the follige of the forest, spotting the Bone Eaters Well right in the middle of the opening. He walked up to it, sniffing as he did. _Hope it works the same way as it did when I fell through it last time._ He thought. He leapt onto the lip of the well, looking down into its dark depths. "This stupid thing better get me back to my time." He muttered before he stepped off the lip and into the darkness.

Just like before, he seemed to fall in slow motion as the now familure blue light surrounded him and he could now smell the magic coming from the very core of the magical well.

He touched down on the ground gently, stirring some of the dust as his feet touched down. He shook his head,shaking out any dirt that might have gathered in his silver locks and glanced down at the dirt flooring of the well.

He spotted something glinting in the dim lighting coming from the still open door of the well house and he bent down to pick see what the shining object was. It was his keys.

He picked up his keys with a scowl. "Its because of these stupid thing that I fell down this stinking well to begin with," he said with a glare at the keys.

He leapt out of the well, almost expecting to see the small clearing with its lucious green grass and being warmed by the late morning sun shining in the bright blue sky. But he sighed when the scent of dust and mold hit his nose and the cool darkness of the well surrounded him, a sure sign that he was back in his rightful time.

Inuyasha shook his head, walking out of the well house, shutting the door securely behind him. "I could sure go for a bowel of ramen right now." He muttered as he trudged towards the shrines house, already thinking about the steaming bowel of ramen noodles that he would make for himself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Inuyasha, where the hell have you been!" Miroku was almost yelling at the hanyou.

Inuyasha ignored the monks question, to busy slurping up his noodles that he had cooked for himself.

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh and tried to question the dog hanyou again. "Inuyasha, you've been gone for almost four day, I think I at least deserve to know where you've been. And if you were gonna take off you should have at least left me your half of the rent for the shrine!"

Inuyasha glared up at the monk and sat his bowel down on the counter, where he was sitting once more. "Feh, well monk, did you know about the well in the old well house?" Miroku nodded his head. "Well, I fell through it and came out the other side in the Feudal Era where I released that neko hanyou, faught a spider hanyou, and listened to the villagers gossip." He said, telling the monk in a tone that sounded like he was simply telling him what the weather was gonna be for that day.

Miroku's had a blank look on his face. "Come again?" He asked.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to give an exasperated sigh as he went into the long explenation of how he'd gotten to the Feudal Era.

"And then I came back here, got a bowel of ramen and then you come in here demanding that I tell you where the hell I've been."

Miroku's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Inuyasha like he had put on a dress and was singing 'Man, I Feel Like A Woman'.

Inuyasha smirked at the dumbfounded monk. "That's a good way to catch flies, monk." He replied.

Miroku snapped his jaw shut and looked at Inuyasha. "Let me get this straight. You dropped your keys in the well and you jumped down to get them?" Inuyasha nooded his head. "And then you came out the other side and found you were in the Feudal Era?" He nodded again. "And then you found that neko hanyou pinned to the tree and you woke her up, released her from the tree, faught a centpede youkai, went back to that old womans village, drank tea, faught a spider hanyou, and then came back here and told me everything?" Inuyasha nodded his head, picking up his ramen. "Yeah, that about sums it all up."

Miroku shook his head, running his hand on the back of his neck. "I just have one question, Inuyasha," he said, waiting to ask until he had the hanyou's attention once again. "How'd the women in the Feudal Era look?" He asked, his eyes sparkling in a perverted way.

Inuyasha blanched. "You hentai." He muttered and finished eating his ramen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hope this chapter was to your liking!

**_Hathors-Favorite_******Yea, but it'll pick up for her, I promise! **_katie12321_**: Thanks for saying it was great! Yea, I like them all, but I only wanna do one at a time. Last time I tried doing to I couldn't keep a steady update even if my life depended on it, lol. **_SenceLess_**: Lol, yep, yep, yep! Thankies for saying it was great! **_Lady of Sushi and Sugar_**: Hey, I know how that is. I have read a plenty of fictions where there so OOC that it ain't even funny.

Thanks for the reviews! Please review again! See that little button in the corner::points to button: It wants to be your friend! Lol, well, until the next chapter.

Ja ne, mina-san!


	6. Kagome Goes Through The Well

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! I am in a very good mood right now::stops and thinks: And thats weird for me::shrugs: Oh well! Read and enjoy! And keep voting on which stories you like! And I don't care if ya double vote, I'll still count it! Oh, and I never did the disclaimer thing! Here it is!

Disclaimer::pouts: I don't wanna say it! Ya can't make me::lawyersglare and begin walking towards me, threatening to sue me: Alright, alright::throws hands up: I'll say it! I don't own Inuyasha::glares at lawyers: Happy now::lawyersnod:

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Six: Kagome Goes Through The Well**_

Kagome's bright green eyes flutter open, and then quickly closed as the bright afternoon sun shining through the small window in the back room of the hut hit her eyes. She moaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up just yet. _This blanket is too warm to leave. _She thought, snuggling down deeper in the blanket with a contented purr.

And then her eyes snapped open. _Wait a minute? What about Naraku! _She sat bolt upright in the futon she was laying in, her head whipping in every direction, expecting to see Naraku attacking at any minute.

She sighed in relief when she realized that she was in the back room of Kaede's hut. She pushed the blanket aside and stood up, stretching her clawed hands over her head until her back popped, quite to Kagome's satisfaction.

She walked into the main room of the hut to find Kaede sitting near a very inviting fire, brewing a pot of herbal tea. She turned and smiled kindly at the neko hanyou. "I see ye have awakened, child," she said in a grandmotherly way, pulling the pot of herbal tea away from the fire and pouring two cups.

Kagome smiled and came and sat beside the wise old woman. "Where has that dog gone?" She questioned, smelling the air to see if she could catch his scent any where in the hut. _Hmm, his scents here but its old, probly from early this morning._

Kaede sipped from her tea, the steam from her cup drifting around her face. "He has left for his home." She replied.

Kagome twitched her ears. "He went home? I thought he was from around here?"

Kaede shook her head and sat her tea cup down. "Nay, he is far from around here, child. He is from the future and he traveled here through the Bone Eaters Well."

Kagome almost blanched. "He's from _where_!" She asked, her voice slightly squeaky.

Kaede nodded her head again. "Aye, you heard me correctly, child. He is from the futrue," and she proceeded to tell Kagome about the Well and its magical powers.

Kagome shivered, remembering the shivers the Well had always given her. "The Well is a link between his world and ours?" She asked, still unsure if she believed what she was hearing or not.

Kaede picked up her cup again. "Aye, but I do not believe that just anyone can pass through the time passage."

Kagome shook her head and scratched at her red, pointed ears, still confused. _I don't need to worry about this right now, I need to concentrate on getting the Jewel back together. _When she thought this, she lowered her head in dispare. "How am I supposed to get the Shikon back together? The shards were scattered all over Japan, it'll take _years _to get all the peices together." She moaned, covering her face with her clawed hands.

"Don't forget, Kagome, ye also have the powers of a miko running in your blood as well as the power and strength of a youkai." Kaede reminded the young hanyou. Kaede reached into the folds of her priestess robes and pulled out a small, pink shard. "Concentrate on this and tell me what ye think it is."

Kagome looked at the small sliver, concentrating. She suddenly felt the fur on her tail tingle, like it did when ever she felt the magic from the Bone Eaters Well, but this power was different somehow, more pure. "That's a Shikon Shard!" She cried in surprise.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, it is," she laid the Shared in Kagome's hand. "You see, child, ye can find the shards, ye have the power to detect them and find them. But you must find them quickly, Naraku will also be searching for the Shards, he'll have more than ye though, ye have been asleep for almost three days.

Kagome's happiness deflated almost instantly. "How can I get the Shards from Naraku? He's so much stronger and powerful than me?" She said, not realizing she had spoken until Kaede replied.

"Remember, child, there is strength in numbers. Ye and the dog hanyou, Inuyasha, are strong together. Ye both need the other to defeat the evil that is Naraku." She said, standing. "I will leave ye now, Kagome. I must tend to the villagers that were injured when Naraku attacked." And the wise old miko left the neko hanyou to her thoughts.

Kagome furrowed her brow. _Strength in numbers? We both need each other? _Her lips curled up in a smile at this thought. _We wouldn't be able to stand each other for a day. Cat and Dogs aren't supposed to get along._

She stood, walking towards the huts bamboo door. "But if it's the only way to defeat Naraku and get the Shikon no Tama whole again, then I really have no choice."

And with that, she leapt off into the forest, the same forest where she had been pinned to the Goshinboku for fifty years without knowing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She felt her fur begin to rise as she neared the Well. She walked slowly into the clearing that surrounded the Well, feeling the warm afternoon sun on her back. _There it is._ She thought as the Bone Eaters Well came into her sight, looking just like any other well. Infact, the only differance was that other wells didn't have powers that could make your fur stand on end.

She walked over to the Well, reaching out and laying a clawed hand along its woodened edge. And when her hand touched the smooth surface of the Well, her fur stopped standing on end and the power didn't feel so menaching as before. It was almost like the Well recognized her. _But how could the Well recognize someone thats never been near it before?_ She questioned herself, feeling comfortable enough now to sit on its woodened edge.

She swung her legs over the edge, letting them dangle down into the darkness. "I'm just supposed to jump down there and be instantly transported?" She wondered, leaning over a slight bit more over the lip of the Well, attempting to see throught the darkness. And, thanks to her cats eyes, she could see through the darkness.

As the Well went deeper, there seemed to be a slight blue mist floating around, but the neko hanyou couldn't tell for sure. "There's only one way to find out how this works." She said and slid off the lip of the Well.

Just like Inuyasha, Kagome began falling in slow motion and the blue mist she thought she might have saw slowly surrounded her, making her feel like she was falling through water without getting wet.

_It's beautiful,_ The neko thought, reaching out her hand to try to the blue mist.

The mist floated between her fingers and she felt little shivers of power from the Well.

She touched down on the dust covered floor of the bottom of the Well, sneezing once or twice because of the stirred dust.

The neko hanyou glanced up, looking away from the settling dust and got quite a shock. Instead of seeing a blue sky boarded by trees, she saw a wooded ceiling.

"It worked," She whispered in shock. "It actually worked, I'm in the future."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Was it to ya'lls liking? Was it? Revew replies!

**_Hathors-Favorite_******Haha, yea, I had alot of fun writing that part! It sounded like something Miroku would ask if he really _were _in Modern Day Japan. Glad ya liked it! **_SenceLess_**: Hehehe, ya can never ask to many questions! It lets me know that your curious 'bout whats gonna happen in the fic! So, keep askin'! Here's your answers. 1. Miroku can jump through the Well, but I can't tell you when, 2. Sango is in the Feudal Era, she'll be comin' in soon, 3. and Shippo, he'll be in the Feudal Era also, but this time his father, oops! I'm startin' to blab to much about whats gonna happen! Hehe, sorry! Hope I answered your questions! **_Ikimono Joufu_**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing!

Oh, and on a side note, I'm gonna try, key word here is _try_, to update at least every three to four days. Anyways, special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please to the same for this one! Thanks mina-san!

Ja ne, Nobody's Angel 196


	7. Kagome Meets Miroku

A/N: Ya'll probably hate me, don't you::readers glare at me: I'm so sorry, mina-san, I've just had a really bad week, but, I'm back with a great chapter! Hopefully it'll help ya'll to forgive me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Seven: Kagome Meets Miroku**_

Miroku and Inuyasha were in the large livingroom. Miroku watching TV and Inuyasha, once again, eating ramen for dinner.

Miroku glanced over at the dog eared hanyou. "Inuyasha, don't you ever get tired of that stuff? You've eaten nothing but ramen for almost two weeks straight!"

Inuyasha glanced up at the would-be monk with a bored expression on his face. "No," he said through a mouthful of the flavored noodles.

Miroku shook his head and glanced out the large picture window before he turned his attention back to the Tokyo News Team 7. And he did a double take back to the window. _I could've sworn I just saw someone coming out of the well house,_ he thought, standing and walking over to the large window, narrowing his eyes through the darkness that had settled over the shrine grounds after the sun had set. "Hmm,"

"Oi, what are you gawking at?" Inuyasha grumbled, slurping up more ramen.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something," The black haired monk replied absently. He leaned closer to the window. And nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a pair of green eyes flash through the darkness, reflecting the light from inside the house. "Okay, I know I saw something this time," he said, not really realizing he had spoken until Inuyasha said something in reply.

"What you see? Your reflection?" He grumbled, standing and walking over to look out the window next to the monk.

Miroku motioned for Inuyasha to be quiet, using his monk training to see if what he saw had a human aura or a youkai aura. He felt the powerful aura of a youkai, though he couldn't identify what type it was. "Inuyasha, there's a demon out there," he said, turning to look at the white haired man beside him.

Inuyasha let out a growl as his instinks kicked in slightly. _What's another youkai doing on _my_ territory!_ His youkai half fumed with rage.

Inuyasha did let a low rumble escape his throat. "I'll take care of it," he said, bounding out of the livingroom and out the front door with out making a sound.

He rushed out into the yard, using the darkness to cloak his presence. He lifted his nose, trying to scent out the youkai. But the wind was blowing down wind and he couldn't scent a thing. _Dammit,_ he thought with frusteration.

But he still had his fantastic dog like hearing. His white ears stood straight up, catching every sound in the yard. The crikets chirping, the cars down in the streets of Tokyo, the TV playing in the livingroom. And the intruder prowling just behind the well house.

Inuyasha, quickly and silently, bounded over to the Goshinboku, jumping high into the branches and using its thick leaves to hide himself.

He watched the well house, until his golden eyes picked out a shadowy figure sneacking out from behind it and moving cautiously towards the house. _Just a but closer, _Inuyasha thought as the intruder slowy made his way under the Goshinboku, right underneath the dog hanyou.

The prowler was right underneath Inuyasha now and with a yell, he pounced on the person, both of them tumbling to the ground

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome had spent half the day in the well house, scared to venture out into the unknown that was the future. Finally, around after sunset, she had gathered the courage to jump out of the well and wander, slowly, out of the well. And she almost jumped back through the Well at the new things she heard, saw, and smelt.

The air reeked of something that smelled almost like smoke, but was thicker and caused her to cough and her green eyes to water. The noise hurt her pointed cat ears and gave her an instant head ache, making her pin her red ears to her head to attempt to block out some of the sound. She saw moving lights coming from off in the distant, and there were buildings that were nothing like the huts she was used to seeing in Kaede's village!

One of those moving lights let off a loud noise that sounded like a dying horse and Kagome jumped behind the building that housed the Well, fearing that a youkai was going to attack for entering into its territory with out its permission.

_What kind of future is this? _She wondered, her heart pounding like a rabbit being chased by a fox.

Once her heart rate returned to something close to normal, she ventured out from behind the building, finally getting a good look at her surroundings. _Where could that dog be? _She thought, her gaze finally landing on a larger structure with more glowing light.

She slowly began to make her way towards the large structure, glancing about her wildly, keeping an eye out for any attacking youkai. Too bad she didn't glance up when she was under the Goshinboku. If she had, she would have noticed a pair of brightly glowing amber eyes watching her every move. But she didn't.

The next thing Kagome knew, there was a yell from above her and she didn't even have the chance to glance up towards the noise before a heavy weight crashed into her, causing her to go crashing to the ground and roll slightly.

Kagome was scared sensless. She thought it was a youkai prepairing to kill her for trespassing. She glanced about her wildly, looking for her attacker, until her eyes locked with a familure pair of amber eyes glaring back at her. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a small, uncertain sound voice.

Inuyasha stopped his growling at the voice he heard the soft femenine voice that was coming from beneath him. He sniffed the air and his golden eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the scent. "What are you doing here, you mangy cat?" He growled out, getting off of the neko hanyou almost in disgust.

Kagome was still breathing hard, but she stood up, brushing her kimono clean of the grass that was clinging to her. But before he opened her mouth to reply to the hanyou, another voice interrupted.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Came Miroku's voice as he jogged over to the two hanyous, assuming that he had taken care of the youkai he had sensed.

Inuyasha growled in irratition and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Feh, nothing's going on, you baka monk," he mumbled, turning his back on the neko that was now glaring daggers at his turned back.

Miroku slowed his jog to a walk when he saw the two, Inuyasha with his back turned, and the most beautiful female, neko hanyou he had ever seen. "Well, well, well. Inuyasha, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He questioned, giving the neko a charming smile when she glanced at him.

"Feh, she ain't no friend of mine. She's just a stinkin' cat," Inuyasha mumbled a reply.

Kagome's eyes flared. "Who you callin' a stinkin' cat, you worthless mutt?" She hissed.

Inuyasha whirled around, his own amber eyes flashing as well. "Wortless mutt! Listion, you bi-"

Miroku interupted the dog hanyou before he could finish his sentence. "Now, Inuyasha, that is no way to talk to a lady of such beauty." He said and walked over to Kagome and smiled charmingly once more.

He bowed politey. "I am Miroku." He said.

Kagome blushed at being showed such respect. She returned the bow. "Its a pleasure. I am Kagome, the neko hanyou." She replied.

Miroku straightened, smiled again, and took a step closer to the lovely neko hanyou. "Kagome, may I ask you one question?" He asked, still smiling.

Kagome cocked her head curiously, and nodded her consent.

_Oh boy, is he gonna get it. _Inuyasha thought with an inward groan, waiting for the inedable to happen.

Miroku got very close to Kagome, so close that their bodies were almost touching. "Kagome, would you do me the greatest honor of bearing my child?" He asked, reaching around and grabbing ahold of Kagome's butt.

Kagome's face turned blood red and her eyes widened in shock when she heard the question. And then her eyes narrowed in anger as she felt a wandering hand groping her rear. Her left eye began to tick. "You _hentai_!" She screamed, slapping him so hard across his face that he not only fell to the ground, but he flew back in the direction of the house.

Inuyasha was smirking, fighting the urge to laugh out right. "Oi, Miroku, you alright?" He called after the monk.

Miroku stood shakily to his feet, a burning hand print on his cheek. "Inuyasha, next time remind me not to grope a female hanyou with a temper," he said and then fell back to the ground, blacking out with a goofy smile on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So, did it work? Do you forgive me? Please::gives big puppy eyes: Pwease? Review responses!

**_billejoe's girl_******Hey, glad your enjoying it! And as for Souta, I do plan to bring him into the story, I'm just not exactly sure how. Any suggestions? **_SenceLess_**: Hehe, sorry about the little answers, but if I revealed to much in my answers then you'd already now how the story would be, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, mina-san, I updated, so review, please? I only got two last chapter, I think we can do better than that, don't you? Please, please, please, please review! Thankies!

Ja ne, mina-san! Nobody's Angel 196


	8. The Three Shikon Hunters

A/N: Yea! I updated on time! I so happy::does a little happy dance: Bet ya'll are tired of hearing ramble on, huh::readers nod their heads: Okay, I'll stop then and let you read then!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Eight: The Three Shikon Hunters**_

"Did you have to knock the stupid monk out?" Inuyasha was mumbling as he flung an unconcious Miroku onto the red sofa in the livingroom.

Kagome was looking around the room with wonder. She had never seen anything like this! Not even in the grandest youkau palaces were there such things! When she heard what Inuyasha was muttering about her she snapped momentarily out of her trance. "What was I supposed to do! Stand there and let him grope me!" She hissed at the inu hanyou.

Miroku was begenning to waken as the two hanyous continued to bicker.

"No, but you put a dent in the friggin' outside wall! Now I'm gonna have to fix it tomorrow!" Inuyasha growled back at the neko hanyou.

Miroku moaned slightly and rubbed his head. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" He groaned and got up into a sitting position. When his violet colored eyes landed on Kagome he smiled. "Ah, so you weren't a dream," he said, still smiling at the neko hanyou.

Kagome sent an icy glare at the black haired man and then crossed her arms over her chest with a 'hmph' and turned her back on the Modern Day monk.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. "Oi, wench! What the heck are you doin' here?" He repeated his question from eariler, before the neko had knocked out the monk.

Kagome's face instantly turned serious and she turned to face the white haired hanyou. "I have come seeking your help," she replied honestly, although from the tone of her voice you could tell it wasn't easy for her to ask for help, let alone the help of a dog.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "My help?" He repeated.

Kagome nodded her head, her hair tumbling over her shoulders as she did so. "Because," this was really hard for her to say, "I'm not strong enough to defeat Naraku by myself." She replied, halting almost between each word.

At hearing this Inuyasha's face showed shock. "Say what?" He asked.

Kagome blew out her cheeks and then sighed. "Look, the Shikon no Tama is shattered and since I am the protecter of the Jewel it is my duty to find all the Shards and get the Jewel back together. There are many youkais, as well as humans, in my Era that have most likely have many of the Shards. Naraku," At menioning her once loves name she hissed slightly, "more than likely has most of the Shards. I'm not strong enough to collect all the Shards myself, let alone defeat Naraku." Here, she sighed once again. "I need your help to defeat Naraku and any other youkais I can't defeat myself." She finished.

Inuyasha scowled in responce. "What the hell makes you think I wanna go back through the stinking well again?" He growled a responce.

Kagome was about to try to reason with the stubborn hanyou again, but Miroku interveined. "Now wait a minute, Inuyasha," He said and stood up, placing himself between the neko hanyou and the inu hanyou. "Now, Inuyasha," he said and turned to face his friend. "From what I'm hearing you're the one that had awoken Kagome from the Goshinboku, am I correct?" He questioned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk. "That's what I told ya before, you baka monk!" He snapped back in annoyance.

Miroku nodded his head. "Then, the way I see it, in a way, it's your fault that this Shikon no Tama was shattered in the first place." He stated.

"What?" Both the hanyous asked in shocked disbelief, both of them staring at the monk, slightly dumbfounded..

Miroku nodded his head, putting on a wise face. "Yes. If you hadn't of awakened Kagome then this Naraku guy wouldn't have attacked the village and the Jewel wouldn't have been shattered." He said, using a wise voice that he had practiced with for months before he had perfected it.

Inuyasha growled at the Modern monk. "Listen monk, you're not pinning this on me! It's her freakin' fault that the stupid Shikon got shattered in the first place!" He cried, pointing a finger in the neko's direction.

Kagome hissed in responce. "No just one minute! I didn't ask you to release me from the Goshinboku! I didn't ask you to save me from the centipede!" She yelled at the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha whipped his amber gaze to the neko. "If I hadn't of saved you you would've let the baka bug of a youkai kill you!" He screamed back.

"Maybe that's what I wanted!" She cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. After realizing what she had said, she turned around. _I said to much,_ She moaned silently to herself.

Inuyasha and Miroku was staring at her turned back in shock. _Maybe that's what I wanted!_ Her words rang in his head over and over. _What kind of past could she have possibly had to make her want to end her life? _He wondered.

Miroku shook his head, deciding he better say something to break the uneasy silence that had settled over the trio. He stepped over the the neko hanyou, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you find the Shards, Kagome." He said gently.

Kagome turned to face the Modern Day monk, her eyes still slightly watery. "You will?" She questioned hopefully.

"We will?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief, not believing that the monk had just volunteered them for a long term comitment.

Miroku sent a glare at the inu hanyou. "Yes, we will." He turned back to Kagome. "We will all leave first thing tomorrow morning." He replied, smiling at the neko warmly.

"All? You mean you will assist us also?" She questioned, sounding a little shocked that the man would offer his assistance after just meeting her.

Miroku nodded his head reassuringly. "Yep, anything for a friend." He replied, still smiling. Then he got a perverted look in his violet eyes. "And besides," he added. "If the women of the Feudal Era look anything like you then it must be a great place." He replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha walked up and whacked the monk in the back of the head. "You just won't quit, will you monk?" He grumbled.

Miroku grinned at Inuyasha, rubbing the back of his head. "Nope, I won't," he replied.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, how does this work again, exactly?" Miroku asked for the fifth time as he nervously glanced down into the darkness of the Well.

"Look, I thought I explain all this to you last night." Inuyasha growled at the fidgeting monk between him and the neko hanyou.

Miroku moaned at the memory of last night. Kagome had been curious and while Inuyasha and Miroku were fighting about something, Kagome had decided to explore the livingroom, and she had discovered that the 'box with moving pictures' was quit fascinating. When she had first started inspecting it, she had hit the 'on' button, causing the television to come to life, the volume at full blast.

This had caused the neko to jump back in suprise, her fur rising and she hissing in surprised shock at the sudden noise coming from the box. And then she had tried to destroy the TV, thinking the noise it was making was a attacking noise. She had nearly destroyed the TV, but Inuyasha had stopped her just in time, letting Miroku explain what exactly a television was to the neko hanyou from the past.

Kagome sighed. They had been standing by the Well for nearly thirty, waiting for the nervous monk to build up enough courage to jump through the magical Bone Eaters Well. "Look, if your so scared then stay behind." She said, leaping onto the lip of the Well.

Not wanting to seem scared, Miroku quickly scrambled onto the lip of the Well next to Kagome. "Now just a minute! I never said I was scared, I just wanted to know exactly how this thing worked is all." He replied.

"The quite stalling and lets go, the longer we wait the the longer it'll take to find those stupid Jewel Shards." Inuyasha growled, joining the two on the Well.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Quite talking, let's go!" She said and jumped into the Well.

Miroku watched in amazement as the neko hanyou seemed to fall in slow motion and a blue mist surrounded and then, just before she touched down on the bottom of the Well, she seemed to just sink into the dirt covered floor.

Miroku made to step off of the Well. "Maybe I'll just hang around the well house for awhile," he said.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes once more. "No, you got me into this freaking mess, so your coming along," He grumbled, reached out and grabbing the monks arm and jumping into the Well, pulling Miroku with him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I had alot of fun writing this one! Did ya'll like it though? I hope ya did! And yea! I got four reviews for the last chappie! Here's the replies!

**_SenceLess_******You will? Oh thanks! Of and here's your cookie! I made ya one of every flavor::hands SenceLess a big platter pf cookies: Enjoy! **_billejoe's girl_**: Hmmm, I could, I'll think on it, thanks for the idea! **_Ikimono Joufu_**: Thankies! Hehe, glad you thought it was funny!******_Hathors-Favorite_******Hehe, that's why everyone loves him though, right? lol.

Well, mina-san, I can't believe that I've made it this far into this story! And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this fic, thanks mina-san!


	9. Kagome Captured By The Thunder Brothers

A/N: Ya'll probly hate me! But it wasn't my fault that this update was late this time! For some reason, unknown to me, would not let me log in! It was horrible! Do you forgive me::gives puppy eyes: Please don't make me resort to begging!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Nine: Kagome Captured By The Thunder Brothers**_

With the help of Inuyasha, Miroku climbed out of the Well, wearing a shocked expression at how drastically his surroundings had changed around him. "You were telling the truth," he said in disbelief.

Inuyasha grunted in slight irratation. "You didn't believe me?" He question without looking at the modern-day monk.

"Well, I'll admit, I was skeptical at first," Miroku replied honestly. "But with the appearance of Kagome and seeing that the Well actually _does _work, all my doubts have now fanished." He said and dusted off his jeans.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Now what, neko?" He grunted at the other hanyou.

Kagome's let out a irratated sound and whipped around to face the inu hanyou. "Look here you mutt, I have a name and it isn't 'neko' or 'cat' or anything else! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! You get it!" She finished off with a hiss, poking Inuyasha in his chest with each word that left her mouth.

Inuyasha pushed her hand away. "Yeah, what ever." He grumbled, not really caring what the neko hanyou thought.

Kagome glared at him. _That arrogant mutt!_ She thought and open her mouth to tell him just that. But she stiffened as she felt something. She turned in the direction she felt the slight shiver of magic. "Did you feel that?" She question softly.

Inuyasha just 'feh'd', Miroku was the one who answered her. "Feel what? I don't sense anything," He said.

"It's Shikon Shards!" Kagome cried and suddenly bounded in the direction where she felt the Jewel Shard coming from, Inuyasha and Miroku quickly following close behind.

The three Shikon hunters burst out of the forest to find a clearing where there were three youkai's battling. One seemed to be a fox youkai, and the other two were elemental youkai, seemingly thunder youkai.

One of the thunder youkai was rather good looing with jet black hair pulled back into a long braid, he had slightly tanned skin and a fine looking face and sky blue eyes to top it off. The other one wasn't so appealing in looks, he was completely the opposite of the first youkai. He was rather fat looking, with a pointed mouth and nose, he was bald except for three, thin strand of hair and he had small with small, beady eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to sense who had the Shikon Shard. "He has the Shard," She said and pointed at the battling fox youkai.

"Well then, we'll just have to get it from him, won't we?" Inuyasha asked, flexing his knuckles as the cracked.

"No, Inuyasha," Miroku said and placed a hand on the inu hanyou's shoulder. "I sense no evil in the fox's aura, we can't harm someone who is seemingly innocent." He said.

"We'll help him then," Kagome said, suddenly jumping into the middle of the battle.

"Stupid cat!" Inuyasha growled out and jumped after the neko hanyou as did Miroku.

Now that the fox youkai had three allies helping him, the battle changed. The tunder youkai's were slowly getting pushed back.

Kagome jumped atop the fat ones back, slashing deep gashes with her sharp claws. "Get off!" The youkai cried out, reaching behind him and grabbing ahold of the neko hanyou's tail and throwing her over his head.

When he did this, Kagome tried to rake her claws across his face, but scratched the top of his head instead, causing one of the strands of hair to fall off and float to the ground.

The youkai's eyes widened and he reached to the top of his head. Huge tears began to form in his beady eyes "MY HAIR!" He cried and the tears began to fall down his face as he opened his mouth and lightening shot out in ever direction.

The lightening from his mouth shot between te other battling youkai's causing them to break apart. The bald youkai turned his huge head, causing the lighening to turn on the neko hanyou.

The blast hit Kagome square in her chest, causing her to fly back into a tree, her head making contact with the hard bark of the tree, making her lose consciousness.

The other youkai turned towards the other one. "Watch it, Manten! You almost blasted me!" He yelled out at the bald youkai.

The bald one, Manten, stopped his attack on the knocked out neko hanyou and turned around. "I'm sorry, Hiten. But this wench," he pointed a finger at the neako demoness. "Just made me lose another hair!" He cried as more tears formed in his eyes.

Hiten rolled his eyes and turned back to the other two still in the clearing. "I'll have to take care of you later, fox. And you," Here, he pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Had better stay out of my way next time, if you know what's good for you." And with that he soared into the air, calling after his younger brother to follow him.

Manten walked over to the young neko and picked her up, throwing her over his large shoulder. "I'll teach you to mess with my beautiful hair," he muttered as a a grey cloud formed around him and, he too, took off into the air after his older brother.

"Hey! Come back here and fight like a demon!" Inuyasha yelled after them, shaking a fist at the air as he did so.

"It would seem that they have taken your female friend," A calm voice said from behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

The two from the future turned around to see the fox youkai in his human form. He was rather handsome with long reddish/brown hair, he had high cheek bones and pointed ears. He had deep, forest green eyes that sparkled with life. His feet were were un-shoed and he was wearing a pair of dark green pants with a lighter shade of green top.

Before either Inuyasha or Miroku could answer a smaller version of the youkai before them came running out from under some bushes. "Papa!" A small kitsune cried, jumping from the ground and into the older youkai's arms.

The small kitsune looked at the two strangers with bright green eyes, a shade lighter than his fathers. "Papa, who're these people?" He questioned, looking curiously up at his father.

The fox youkai shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two. "I don't know, Shippo." He took a step forward. "I am Isamu and this is my son," here he glanced down at the small kitsune currently in his arms and his eyes softened ever so slightly, "Shippo."

Inuyasha just grunted and crossed his arms so Miroku was left to do the introductions. He bowed politely to Isamu. "Its a pleasure to meet you. I am Miroku, a monk. And this," he indecated Inuyasha with a nod of his head. "Is Inuyasha, an inu hanyou, and the one that those thunder youkai's took is our traveling companion, Kagome is a neko hanyou."

Isamu's forest green eyes widened a little at hearing the name. "Kagome? The neko who protects the _Shikon no Tama_?" He questioned.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes." He replied.

Inuyasha was getting fed up with all the small talk that was going on. "Feh, can you just tell us where those baka youkai's wemt? We have to rescue that neko and then we have to go on a quest!" He growled out.

Isamu nodded his head. "Yes, please forgive me. I will help you find your woman," he said, sitting Shippo on the ground at his feet.

Inuyasha growled. "SHE AIN'T MY WOMAN!" He bellowed angerily at the fox youkai.

Isamu ignored his outburst and walked past him in the direction of the mountains. "We have no time for talking. We must rescue your friend before Manten and Hiten do something to her." He said, walking along a path that led straight to the mountains.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, shrugged his shoulders and then hurried to catch up to Isamu.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The four travelers had been traveling for half the day and they were now half way up the mountain. There hadn't been any conversation going on between them and the silence was beggening to get to Miroku, so he decided to ask a question.

"Why were those thunder youkai's attacking you, anyway?" He asked.

"Because they was after the _Shikon_ shard that I possess," he replied without slowing his pace. He reached into his shirt to get to a hidden pocket and pulled out a small sliver of pink so that the inu hanyou and the monk could see that he was speaking the truth.

"Who were those baka youkai's?" Inuyasha grunted out, pushing a large boulder out of their path, they continued to climb upward.

It was the small kitsune, Shippo, that answered. "Those were the Thunder Brothers, Manten and Hiten," he jumped up on Miroku's shoulder to avoid the flying rocks that slid out from under the adults feet.

"The who?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at the kitsune.

Shippo jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and knocked on his head. "Are you hard deaf or something?" He questioned innocently.

Inuyasha growled in response, "Why you little," he swiped his hand at his should where the kitsune was sitting, but Shippo quickly jumped off of the inu hanyou's shoulder and onto his fathers shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the agravated hanyou.

"Shippo, behave," Isamu told his son firmly. "The Thunder Brothers are ruthless youkai's who'll do anything to get possion of a _Shikon _shard. They already have three shards as it is and they wished to add mine to their collection."

They four rounded a large boulder and then they could finally see the top of the mountain where there was a large cave opening.

Isamu stopped walking and looked up at the cave. "There it is, the Thunder Brothers lair."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome shifted slightly, feeling hard, cold stone under her. "Ohh," she moaned slightly.

"Ah, so you have awakened," a voice commented off to her right.

Kagome's eyes snapped open at hearing the voice and she shot into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that shot through her head as she did so.

She saw the large, bald youkai standing over a large boiling pot, stirring somethnig with a large woodened spoon. She quickly scanned the small, stone room she was in, searching for any way she might escape.

The other youkai snickered. "Don't bother trying to escape, the only way out is through here," he said and pointed to a large boulder that was blocking what seemed to be the entrace to the stone room.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She questioned the youkai. _If I can keep him talking maybe it'll give me time to think of a plan, or for Inuyasha and Miroku to come and help me._

But even though Manten seemed a bit dense, he didn't fall for the trick as he turned and began to walk towards the neko hanyou. "I plan to boil you into my hair growing postion. With this position I will have a head full of thick, shiny hair in no time at all!" He reached out a hand, grabbing Kagome by her hair and yanking her off the stone sledge she was laying on.

Kagome hissed in anger. "I don't intend to be boiled in no hair postion!" She yelled, reaching up with a sharply clawed hand and swiping at Manten's face, leaving three bloody scratches across his pointed nose.

Manten yelped in pain and released her, reaching for his bloody nose. "You witch! I'll teach you to show respect!" He yelled, reaching a hand back to slap the neko hanyou.

But before he could bring his hand down the boulder blocking the entrance was blasted away by the other thunder youkai, Hiten. "What are you doing, Manten?" He asked in a cold voice.

Manten rushed to his elder brothers side. "Hiten, this witch has no respect!" He cried to his older brother. He was about to complain some more but was silenced when his brother turned a glare onto him.

"We need this wench alive. She can sense the _Shikon _shards, we can use her to find more shards and then we'd be the most powerful youkai's ever!"

Manten nodded his head eagerly in agreement. "I agree, brother. "But she still needs to be taught respect." He tried to tell his brother again.

Hiten looked at his brother's scratched and bloody nose and slowly agreed. "Through her in the hole with that other wench," he replied shortly and turned and walked out of the small, stone room.

Manten turned his large head and glared at the neko hanyou sitting on the floor. He walked over to her and grabbed both of her clawed hands, so she wouldn't be able to scratch him again and cause even more damage. "You're lucky Hiten is going easy on you, wench," He muttered as he drug the neko hanyou across the cold stone floor.

Manten drug Kagome out of the small room and into a larger cavern. He took her to the middle of the cavern where there was a deep, dark hole with a flat stone slab with a small hole in the middle.

Manten kicked the slab aside. "You'll be down there until you learn how tp show proper respect!" He said and threw Kagome down the dark hole. Kagome screamed, her voice echoing off the stone walls that now surrounded her. She seemed to fall forever before she hit the cold, stone floor once more, knocking the breath out of her.

While she was trying to recover her breath, she heard movement off to her side and then she heard a soft voice. "Guess I'm not the only one down here now,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So, does this chapter earn me your forgiveness? I had alot of fun writing this one! Does it make up, mina-san? Review replies!

**_inuyasha4ever1_******Hey, glad you love it! And gomen my update was so late::grumbles: can be so stupid sometimes. **_billejoe's girl_**: Hey! Glad you like it! I know how it is when you get started on a really good fiction and its never updated. **_Ikimono Joufu_**: Oh, my cats have done that to me many, many times. Thanks for reading! **_SenceLess: _**Yep, gotta love cookies! Lol. Haha, yep, I really had alot of fun writing that part out! It's one of my fav. parts! Lol.

Oh yeah, and here is how the voting is going on which fic I'll do next. So far _Full Moons Rain _has three votes, _The Princess & The Pauper_ has two votes, _A Singers Story _has one vote, _Perfect Proposal_ also has one vote, and _Radio Talk _has zero votes. Okay mina-san, I'm gonna let ya'll vote for this chapter and the next chapter on which story you all like best. Here are the summeries again for the new readers.

**Full Moons Rain**

(AU) Kagome has been feeling weird ever since that strange dog had bitten her. And even worse is that she can't remember an entire night. She doesn't remember how she got in the forest, or why she woke up in that damp cave when the last thing she remembered was being in her room watching TV. And she didn't know why she had that strange taste in her mouth, a taste that was slightly matalic. Can the strange whate haired man help her understand what is happening to her? Can he help her with the changes she is going through? And can he deal with the way his feelings are changing for the girl?

**The Princess & The Pauper**

(AU) Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Hakama are two totally different people who live in totally different worlds. Kagome lives in a cheap apartment with a low paying job, while Kikyo is a princess who has never had to work a single day in her life. Kagome longs for adventure and some excitment in her boring life. Kikyo longs for freedom and to go some place where she can make her own choices and not have to listen to any one. What would happen if the two met? What if the two decided to trade places temporarily? Just to see what it would be like?

**A Singers Story**

(AU) Kagome is a just started out singer. She has Sango as her back up singer, Miroku as the drummer, but no guitar player. Plenty of people have tried out for the spot in Kagome's band, and many of them had talent, some, not so much. But that white haired man, he caught Kagome's attention. He was arrogant, self centured, and it seemed that he couldn't say a nice word about anyone. But he could play his quitar.

**Perfect Proposal**

(AU) Kagome Higurashi is the host of the TLC show, Perfect Proposal. She loves helping the people set a surprise proposal for the ones they love. So when one of her best friends, Miroku Kazanna, asks for her help to set up a proposal for his girlfriend, Sango Mitsumaru, she eagerily accepts the job, loving the idea of having her friends on her show. But what she doesn't know is that there is a surprise for _her_ and not just Sango. Will she catch wind of the surprise or will she remain clueless as she helps Miroku?

**Radio Talk**

(AU) Kagome goes on a radio talk show to 'Find Your Perfect Date' as FDJ called it. She meets quiet a few interesting guys, some freaky, and some just plain weird. But then, she goes on a date with the strange, white haired man, Inuyasha. At first the only thing that sparks between them is both of their stubborn attitudes and personalities. But soon, other kinds of sparks will fly between the two.

Please let me know which you like! Ja ne, mina-san! Nobody's Angel 196


	10. Rescued

A/N: Wow, I'm really, really proud of this chapter! And I can't believe I'm already on chapter ten::looks shocked: I better stop yakking so ya'll can get on with the story, am I right::readers: Right!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Ten: Rescued**_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the voice that had spoken to her from the darkness. She pushed herself up as the air finally re-entered her lungs, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was absolutely no light filtering into the small hole, so it took her cats eyes longer to adjust.

"Where are you?" The other girls voice came again with a question of her own.

"I'm in a hole," Kagome replied dryly and the other person laughed a little. "In the middle, I think," She replied honestly this time. Kagome didn't think that this other person would hurt her, she didn't since any evil intintions coming from her aura.

Kagom'e eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, but there still wasn't enough for her to see perfectly, but she could now see the outline of the other person and her ears picked up movement as the other person tried to find her in the darkness.

"How long have you been down here?" Kagome asked, hating the silence in the hole that only echoed the sounds of their breathing.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to tell how many days have past cause its so dark. But when I get outta here, I swear I'll make Hiten and Manten pay!" She replied, when she mentioned the Thunder Brothers names her voice got bitter.

"What'd you do to them to get down here?" Kagome questioned curiously.

She heared shifting noises as the other girl got into a more comfortable position. "They were attacking another village and I threw my _Hirakotsu _and conked him in the head, making him loose three of his hairs," she said and Kagome could hear a smile in her voice. "What about you? What did you do to them?"

Kagome looked up where the stone slab was blocking out any form of light. "For scratching out Maten's hair, for not respecting them and for making a bloody mess of Maten's nose," She replied and the other girl laughed.

Kagome stood up. "We have to get out of here," She said to herself, not realizing that she had spoken aloud until the other person replied.

"I've tried, the walls are to smooth to climb and this hole is too deep to jump out of, and even if it wasn't we would never be able to remove that stone slab," she pointed out.

"Maybe not," Kagome muttered, crouching down and jumping straight up. As she got closer to the top of the hole she could sense that the slab was right above her head, she reached her hands above her head, attempting to push the blockaid. But it didn't even budge and all she succeeded was giving her a sprained wrist.

She landed back on the ground, clutching her injured wrist to her chest.

The other girl sighed. "See?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded her head, but then remembered that the other girl couldn't see her. "Yeah, I do," She answered, backing up until her back touched the smooth stone wall and she slid down it into a sitting position with a sigh. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon. I have friends who'll be looking for me." She said. _If they really _are _your friends,_ A little voice in the back of Kagome's head whispered in her ear.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Outside of the cave Inuyasha, Miroku, Isamu and Shippo were trying to come up with a plan to rescue the neko hanyou. "What are we going to do?" Shippo asked, looking up at his father. Even though the little kitsune didn't know the neko, she had helped his father and he had an instant liking to her for just doing that.

"Feh, simple, runt. We go in there, kill those baka's and get that stupid cat out of there," He replied in typical Inuyasha style.

Miroku and Shippo rolled there eyes and Isamu didn't say anything, he was in deep thought. "Actually, that may be exactly what we need,"

"Huh?" Miroku asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Isamu nodded his head. "The Thunder Brothers may not seem it, but they are very clever. They would probably spot a sneak attack, but a full out forward attack, I don't think they would expect that," he explained.

Miroku nodded in understanding and turned to Inuyasha. "For once, my friend, I believe that your stratagy will work,"

Inuyasha grunted and smirked.

Isamu turned to his son. "Shippo, we will need you to find the neko hanyou while we fight the Thunder Brothers, do you understand?" He questioned the little kitsune.

Shippo nodded his head eagerly, happy that he would be able to help this time in the battle. "I understand, Papa," he said with a serious look on his face, his green eyes bright with exitment.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes, tired of all the talking. "Feh. enough with this yakking, let's get this over with!" He said and took off towards the cave entrance without so much as a glance over his shoulder to see if the others were following him or not.

Isamu glanced over at Miroku. "Is he always so... forward?" He questioned curiously.

Miroku sighed and stood up. "I regret to say that yes, he always is," he relpied with a nod of his head.

Without another word spoken they followed the silvered haired inu hanyou.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Brother, when are we going to take that wench out to find us more _Shikon _shards?" Maten asked as he held up a small mirror to see the top of his nearly hairless head, carefully brushing the three strands that were remaining.

Hiten crossed his arms. "We'll take her out of the hole tomorrow, one night in the pit should be enough for her to learn a little respect. Once we gather all the Jewel shards we can do what ever we want and no one will be able to stop us!"

Maten laid his mirror down and agreed with his older brother. "Yes! We will be the most powerful youkai's ever! We will be able to get what ever we want once the _Shikon no Tama_ is complete!" He picked up his mirror and looked into his reflection once again. _And I will have a full head of thick black hair and then I will be just as attractive to the females as Hiten is. _Maten thought to himself, already seeing himself with the full head of hair and surrounded by countless female youkai's as a stupid grin spread across his pointed face.

But Maten's daydream was interupted by a voice yelling from the entrance of the cave. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Energy came rushing at the two Thunder Brothers shaped like blades.

Hiten jumped into the air, avoiding the attack but Manten was blown off of his seat and into a stone wall.

Hiten looked towards the entrance and saw the three that he and his elder brother had been battling earlier that day.

He gave a confident smirk at the three, "I see you didn't get enough of a beating early," He said, still smirking at the ones standing at the cave entrance.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Shut up you baka and tell us where the neko is!" He growled while flexing his claws.

Maten pushed himself away from the wall and came to stand by his brother, a smirk also on his face. "She's in the pit," he stated and pointed to the boulder over his shoulder.

Isamu and Miroku made to walk over to the boulder, but Hiten stepped in there path. "What makes you think we're just gonna give you that neko wench back?" He questioned almost cockily as he sneered at the two.

"Because you'll have to deal with me!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping over the fox youkai and the moder-day monk, bringing his claws downward to slice Hiten in half.

Hiten quickly jumped out of the way as the inu hanyou's claws made deep gauges in the stone floor of the cave. "You won't be able to defeat me!" He yelled and grabbed a lightening staff from the wall and pointed its rounded end at Inuyasha, catching him in his stomache and throwing him over his head.

While Hiten's back was turned Isamu snuck up behind him. He bent down, swiping his leg and knocking Hiten off his feet. Before Isamu could continue his attack Manten came barreling at him and knocked him out of the way with his large, bald head.

Miroku pulled a youkai seal from his pocket, said a quick prayer and threw it at Maten and it stuck right between his beady little eyes.

Maten crossed his eyes, trying to get a look at what was sticking to his face. "A tiny peice of paper?" He muttered with a laugh, reach up to rip the sticky little peice of paper off his face. "You think that a puny peice of paper will defeat a Thunder Broth- AHHH!" He screamed as the 'puny peice of paper' began to to smoke and burn his skin.

While Maten was distracted by the sutra, Isamu jumped to his feet and ran at the bald youkai, ramming his shoulder into his gut and knocking him on his large rear.

Unbeknown to the Thunder Brother's, while they were fighting Inuyasha, Miroku, and Isamu, Shippo was slowly creeping towards the large stone, planning tp rescue the neko hanyou that had helped his father in his earlier battle with the Thunder Brothers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Something's happening," Kagome muttered, her ears twitching as she stood, glancing up at the blocked hole.

The other person stood as well, keeping a hand on Kagome's shoulder so she wouldn't lose her in the darkness of the hole. "Do you hear something? Is it Hiten and Maten?" She questioned, wishing that she had the hearing of a youkai for once instead of weak human ears.

Kagome nodded her head, but before she could answer the boulder theat was keeping them trapped in the dark pit was suddenly pushed aside. The two females at the bottom of the hole flinched as there light deprived eyes were blinded by the light and they quickly covered their eyes from the light that was suddenly surrounding them.

"Hey, Kagome, you're alright!" A high pitched called from the top.

Kagome twitched her ears and removed her hands from her eyes, blinking as her cats eyes finally adjusted to the brightness. She saw a small kitsune child at the top of the hole with bushy red hair and bright green eyes filled with exitment. "Yes, I'm fine, but could you get us out of here?" She called up to the child as the sounds of a battle reached her ears.

Shippo nodded, "Sure, just hold on a second," he replied, jumped into the air and was engulfed by a small cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was no longer a kitsune child, but a rope was hanging into the hole.

_Where did this come from? _She wondered. "Climb on out!" The childs voice came from no where, causing Kagome and the other girl to jump slightly. _Oh yea, that's right, kitsune's can change their form, _She remembered with a sigh. "I'll go up first, amd then I'll pull you out," She said and without looking, she grabbed the the rope and climbed out of the hole. "Just hang on and I'll pull you out," She called out to the other female still at the bottom of the hole.

The girl grabbed hold of the rope with both hands, "Okay, pull!" She called and the neko hanyou gave one heave and she was out of the hole and Kagome got her first real look at the person she had been in the hole with.

The other girl had long, chockolate brown hair that she was letting fall freely to the middle of her back, she had pale skin and high cheek bones and she had deep dark brown eyes, she was a little taller than Kagome and she was wearing a black, skin tight outfit trimmed in pink armor.

The rope transformed back into a little kitsune and he jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Now I can tell you my name! I'm Shippo," He said proudle and grinned at Kagome, his small fangs poking out over his lips. Kagome returned his smile then turned to the other female. "Now that we can properly see each other, I am Kagome, the neko hanyou," she introduced herself with a polite bow.

The other girl returned Kagome's bow. "I am Sango, a youkai exterminator,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So, was it good? Please say it was! If you do I'l give you an Inuyasha plushi! Oh yeah, REVIEW REPLIES!

**_billejoe's girl_**: Hey, thanks for voting! And it ain't a silly question! I try to update at least every three or four days, but with not letting me log in sometimes my updates are later than I would like them to be. **_SenceLess_**: Yea, guess I did, lol. Well it was Sango! Lol, and yep, Kikyo is gonna be in here, and, I probly shouldn't by tellin this so early in the story, but she's gonna be brought back the same way as in the anime. Hope I have quenched you curousity for now, lol! **_Ikimono Joufu_**: Hop eit was soon enough for you! **_Chaos NekoInu Hanyou_******Wow, that's alot of 'reallys' Lol. And glad that I captured your interest in my story! **_inuyasha4ever1_**: Hehe, thanks for saying it was great and for voting!

Okay, mina-san, this is that last chapter that ya'll get to vote on which story ya'll like best, so when you review :please review: please remember to vote, thankies! Ja ne mina-san, Nobody's Angel 196**_  
_**

**Full Moons Rain**

(AU) Kagome has been feeling weird ever since that strange dog had bitten her. And even worse is that she can't remember an entire night. She doesn't remember how she got in the forest, or why she woke up in that damp cave when the last thing she remembered was being in her room watching TV. And she didn't know why she had that strange taste in her mouth, a taste that was slightly matalic. Can the strange whate haired man help her understand what is happening to her? Can he help her with the changes she is going through? And can he deal with the way his feelings are changing for the girl?

**The Princess & The Pauper**

(AU) Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Hakama are two totally different people who live in totally different worlds. Kagome lives in a cheap apartment with a low paying job, while Kikyo is a princess who has never had to work a single day in her life. Kagome longs for adventure and some excitment in her boring life. Kikyo longs for freedom and to go some place where she can make her own choices and not have to listen to any one. What would happen if the two met? What if the two decided to trade places temporarily? Just to see what it would be like?

**A Singers Story**

(AU) Kagome is a just started out singer. She has Sango as her back up singer, Miroku as the drummer, but no guitar player. Plenty of people have tried out for the spot in Kagome's band, and many of them had talent, some, not so much. But that white haired man, he caught Kagome's attention. He was arrogant, self centured, and it seemed that he couldn't say a nice word about anyone. But he could play his quitar.

**Perfect Proposal**

(AU) Kagome Higurashi is the host of the TLC show, Perfect Proposal. She loves helping the people set a surprise proposal for the ones they love. So when one of her best friends, Miroku Kazanna, asks for her help to set up a proposal for his girlfriend, Sango Mitsumaru, she eagerily accepts the job, loving the idea of having her friends on her show. But what she doesn't know is that there is a surprise for _her_ and not just Sango. Will she catch wind of the surprise or will she remain clueless as she helps Miroku?

**Radio Talk**

(AU) Kagome goes on a radio talk show to 'Find Your Perfect Date' as FDJ called it. She meets quiet a few interesting guys, some freaky, and some just plain weird. But then, she goes on a date with the strange, white haired man, Inuyasha. At first the only thing that sparks between them is both of their stubborn attitudes and personalities. But soon, other kinds of sparks will fly between the two.

Please let me know which you like! Ja ne, mina-san! Nobody's Angel 196


	11. Maten's Demise

A/N: I am soooo sorry, mina-san! would let me update::mumbles: baka :gets on knees and begs: Please don't hate me!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter Eleven: Maten's Demise**_

Kagome stared at the taijiya a bit nervously, after all, their job was to destroy youkai's and Kagome was half neko youkai.

But she didn't have time to think of anything else as the youkai exterminator yelled, "Look out!" And launched herself at the neko hanyou and the small kitsune, pushing them out of the way just as a lightening bolt struck right where Kagome had been standing.

Kagome stared at the scorching spot in shock. "Th- thanks," She stammered, slightly shaken by what had just happened.

The taijiya got up. "Don't thank me yet, we have to save your friends," She replied and rushed over to the stone wall behind them, picking up a _hirakotsu_, rushing to join the other members of the rescue party in the battle against the Thunder Brothers.

Kagome shook her head, quickly regaining her senses and joining the others in the battle.

The neko hanyou went running at the turned back of Hiten, planning to tackle him from behind, but Maten jumped in her path, striking out at the neko with a pointed staff. "We have unfinished business, wench," he grumbled as a smirk took over his pointed face, taking another swing at her with his staff.

Kagome jumped into the air, landing on the end of the staff and running up it and jumping up and over Maten's head. "Rose Bits!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her body and then flinging them back out to throw thousands of brightly glowing read roses at the thunder youkai. As soon as the glowing roses touched the youkai, they exploded, making bright flashes and causing great damage.

When the smoke from the Rose Bits attack cleared, Maten was laying on the ground, bloody and bruised.

The noise from the attack caused Hiten to stop his battle with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Isamu. He turned towards the neko and when his eyes landed on his still younger brother, his eyes widened. "Maten!" He cried, rushing over and kneeling at his brothers side.

Maten looked a mess. His pointed face was covered with blood, his right eye was bruised, his left arm was pointed at an odd position. But that wasn't what was causing the Thunder Brother so much pain. Sticking out of his chest, where his heart was, was a singled stemmed red rose.

Kagome took a step back and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to hurt him that badly," She whispered as her eyes welled with tears of remorse.

Hiten ignored the neko hanyou's words as he stared down at his younger sibling. "Maten, you'll be alright," He said, lifting his brother's wrecked body into a sitting position.

Maten's beady black eyes fluttered open and focused on his eldest sibling. "Hiten, my brother," He rasped out and then coughed.

Hiten leaned closer to his brother so he could hear what he was saying. "My brother," Maten rasped again once he had stopped coughing. "I wish ti not fight any longer," he whispered.

Hiten grasped his brothers shoulder firmly. "You don't have to fight any more, I'll fight for you," He replied, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

Maten slowly shook his head. "I don't want you to fight for me either, I don't want you to die along with me," he coughed out, more weakly this time.

Hiten's face hardened. "I will get revenge for you, my brother. I will make that hanyou pay!"

Maten shook his head again. "I don't want you to die along with me," He repeated his words.

Hiten growled in his throat. "You aren't going to die!" He lashed out angerily.

Maten smiled for his brother. "Don't worry about me, brother. Perhaps I will be re-incarnated into something with lots of hair. Maybe a fuzzy caterpiler, or perhaps a furry cat," he finished with a cough before he uttered his last words. "I am proud that I got to be your brother, Hiten," and then his struggled breathing stopped and his head head dropped as his eyes closed for the last time.

Hiten lowered his head, "Sleep well, my brother Maten," he said as he let the tears fall that he had been fighting back since he saw that his brother had been injured.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Isamu, and Shippo were all standing on thte side line each in a sttacking stance, waiting for Hiten to snap out of what ever he was in and ccontinue his attack on them. But he didn't.

Kagome's heart went out to the Thunder Brother, Hiten. Even though he and Maten had captured her and threw her in that dark pit, she still felt no hate for them, just sorrow that she had caused pain and had taken the life of someone. She stepped towards the sing Thunder Brother, reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder. "Hiten, I'm so sorry, I never meant to- meant to-" Hiten cut her off, moving swiftly towards his brother.

He reached out a hand and pulled something out of his dead brother's forehead, and then reached out to his own, yanking something out, causing his forehead to bleed slightly. He turned to Kagome with a deadly glare, standing and taking a step towards her, "Here," he all but growled out at the neko hanyou and held out a hand.

Kagome hesitated slightly, but then held out her hand, palm up.

Hiten dropped tow, slightly, purple _Shikon _shards into her hand. "I will honor my brothers wishes and not fight you," he said, turning and walking out of the cave, the others in the cave parting to let him leave, all watching him like hawks. He stopped at the cave entrance though, turning to glare at Kagome once more, his eyes screaming threats at her. "But if you ever cross my path again, I promise you I won't be so generous next time," He growled, turning and disappearing from sight.

Kagome glanced down at the glowing _Shikon _shards, and then back at where Hiten had disappeared. _I'm sorry I caused you pain, _She thought as a few crystal line tears traveled down her pale cheeks.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The group, now encluding Sango, traveled out of the cave, leaving the body of Maten to lie inside the cave.

Shippo jumped on his father's shoulder. "What do we do now, Papa?" the kitsune asked

Isamu smiled ovingly at his son. "I have a duty to hold," he walked over to Kagome and bowed at his waist.

Kagome was baffled. Never before had a full youkai ever shown any form of respect towards the neko hanyou.

"Kagome, I offer you my services to help you in your journy," He offered as he straightened back into a standing position. He watched in amused silence as Kagome's blue flecked forest green eyes shone with couriosity and confusion.

"I don't understand, Isamu," She finally uttered out.

Before Isamu could open his mouth to explain, Inuyasha decided to do it for him, "Feh, how stupid can you be, wench? You helped him win a battle so it's the youkai way to offer their services to the one who helped him win the battle," He grumbled out as Miroku stared at him in shock.

"Inuyasha, when did you learn so much about the youkai culture? You haven't even been in this era that long!" He said, almost sounding exasperated.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Baka monk, did you forget that I have a full youkai brother?" He spat out crossing his arms over his chest with another grunt.

Kagome turned her head back to Isame, slowly shaking her head. "Isamu, thank you for your offer, but I can't accept it. I don't want to drag anyone into my battle,"

This time, it was Isamu that shook his head. "Please, it would be no trouble. And besides, those Thunder Brother destroyed our home, we would be traveling anyway to find a new one, and some more fox youkai's as well."

"Well, alright," Kagome finally accepted his offer reluctantly.

Miroku glanced around at how big there once three person group had grown, and then his eyes landed on Sango. She was the most breath taking person that the Modern Day monk had ever seen! Long chocolate hair pulled into a high pony-tail, soft, creamy looking skin, and dark soulful eyes that sparkled with an inner fire that only a warrior could hold. He decided to introduce himself to the Feudal era beauty.

He walked over, putting on his most charming smile and held out his hand. "Hello, I am Miroku, a monk, and you are, miss?"

Sango grabbed his hand in a firm grasp, her soft hands fitting perfectly into his. "Sango, a taijiya." She introduced herself.

Miroku's charming smile turned into a smirk and pulled his hand back towards himself, pulling Sango along with it and causing her to fall against her chest. "Miss Sango, you are most beautiful," he said as he stared down at the taijiya's brightly blushing face as he reached around her and grasped her rear, causing her face to reddened even more. "Would you bear my child?"

Sango closed her eyes, and then reached behind her, wrapping her hand around her _hirakotsu_, slinging it over her shoulder and hitting the perverted monk on his head with a loud _crack_. "You hentai!" She fumed as she watched the monk crumble to the ground, clutching at the growing bump that was on his head and then stormed over to join the other's.

"Ah, it was worth the pain," He said as a stupid grin spread across his face as he watched the beautiful taijiya storm off.

At hearing the _crack_ Kagome turned and saw Sango walking towards her. The taijiya stopped in front of the neko hanyou and smiled kindly. "I want to thank you for getting me out of that hole," she said.

Kagome returned the smilw with a fanged grin of her own. "It was no problem." She replied. "What do you plan to do now that you're out of there?" She questioned.

Sango reached behind her and adjusted _hirakotsu_ on her back before she answered. "I shall travel back to my village. My family is sure to be worried about me." She replied and glanced towards the other side of the mountain.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, they probably are. How far is your village from here?"

"About a days travel, if I keep going and don't stop I should be there by early tomorrow morning." She replied.

Kagome got an idea. It would benifit all of the people in her group. 'Sango, would you mind if we traveled with you?" She asked hopefully. See, if they did travel with Sango to her village, they would do a days wirth of travel, have a place to rest at Sango's village and Kagome would have a female companion whom she could talk to.

Inuyasha stepped forward with a grunt. "Now wiat just one freaking minute! We are not gonna go to some baka village! It'll be out of the way of searchiong for those baka _Shikon _shards!" He growled out.

Before Kagome could retort though, Sango spoke up. "The _Shikon _shards?" She questioned, "My village possess one of the shards from the _Shikon no Tama_." She replied.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that said, _Ha! We're going to the village anyway!_

Isame gave Miroku a questioning look. "Do those two always have such lively conversations?" He asked.

Mirouku gave a sigh and continued to rub his bruised head. "Yeah, they haven't even gotten started yet, though," He replied and Shippo, who had jumped to the Modern Day monks shoulder, shook his head as well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Are you guys happy? Please say yes! REVIEW REPLIES!

**_Chaos NekoInu Hanyou: _**Good guess! Nope, Isamu is gonna be in later chapters, thanks for reviewing! **_Chaos NekoInu Hanyou: _**Naw, hardly anything gets on my nerves! Lol. And Kikyo is not gonna be after Inuyasha, but she will have a purpose with the group though, I just can't tell you yet, lol. **_Ikimono Joufu: _**Sorry it took me so long to update! **_Inu Youkai Gurl: _**Glad you likey! And as for the ramen::thinks: hmmm, I love both! But I'll go with chicken this time! And gomen about the _extremly_ late update!

Hope this chapter made up for the lateness of the updating! Ja ne, mina-san! Nobody's Angel 196


End file.
